When a clock face smiles back
by tashamiller2k
Summary: this is my second fanfic ever, and the longest story i've ever finished (i think) it's not that great but i'm proud of it, ok it has an Amber comeback and lots of wackiness like a explosion and a gay wedding. intreguid? then read! lots of new characters a


The two Girls crept into through the back door of the gambling den.  
It was a small quiet place not run by the tribe circus.  
"What did you get?" A well built boy about 16 asked  
"Just a couple of cans of tinned food" Came the reply  
A baby started crying nearby and one of the girls slipped away to tend to it  
"When are you leaving?" The boy asked  
"Tomorrow Mark, I think I'm ready now"  
"I'll miss you," He said wistfully  
"I'll miss you to" She smiled at him before leaving to pack  
  
Bray woke up with a start.  
He'd had a horrible dream that Amber was alive but when he found her she died in his arms, he felt awful, her death still haunted him, he wished he could get over the grief, but he loved her too much.  
He knew Danni was just waiting for that day and deep down he knew when that day came she would have him, but he also knew that day was still along way of...  
  
"I can't believe your going soon," Skye said  
"Well it's time I went back, I never really knew why I didn't go straight away!"  
"I have to move on soon to, Mark hates people hanging around to long"  
"I'm gonna miss you s much, you've been such a good friend!" With that she threw her arms around Skye and gave her a hug  
Skye just smiled  
"Lets go" The other girl was standing in the doorway holding a baby  
"Ok" She let go of Skye and turned and left, stopping only to wave goodbye  
  
Bray sat in the Cafe staring at the cup of coffee in his hand, in his mind his dream kept playing over and over again a noise made him turn around  
"Hey Bray" Danni said  
"Hey" Inside bray was wincing and he was thinking 'great Danni, the last person I want to see'  
Suddenly from downstairs he herd someone shout "OH MY GOD!" he quickly got up to see what the matter was, when he got to the top of the stairs he saw Amber standing there. He couldn't believe it; he raced down the stairs and wrapped him arms around her.  
"Good to see you to" Amber said when Bray finally let go  
Zandra just stood near by and smiled, when lex wandered in her smile got a lot bigger she handed the baby in her arms to Amber then raced of and wrapped her arms around him  
"Zan?" Lex asked thinking he was hallucinating  
"It's really me lex"  
It took lex awhile to register this, but when he did he retuned the hug Zandra was giving him.  
  
It wasn't long till everyone was enjoying themselves at the return of Zandra and Amber party, still no-one knew how they had survived Eagle mountain but everyone was to happy they where back to care.  
Alice and Ellie although they didn't know amber or Zandra knew enough to know how happy the others where a where more than happy to join in the festivities, Ebony wasn't around, and Danni was of sulking in her room.  
Amber suddenly stood up on makeshift podium and started to talk, everyone quickly turned his or her attention to her  
"Well I suppose your all wondering how we survived eagle mountain and I'm going to tell you in a few moments, first I have to say how happy I am to be back" Amber paused then suddenly looked very pale. The next then anyone knew was she was falling, bray ran and caught her no one knew what was going on. Bray was suddenly reliving his dream and that scared him so much. He carried amber to her room where he and Dal sat watching her. No one else was allowed in to give her space, she was breathing and her heart was going but she was unconscious and even that scared bray so much.  
  
A few hours later Amber was conscious again.  
"Bray?" She asked looking up at him  
"Yes?" Bray said half telling her he was there half asking what she wanted  
"Can you get Zandra I need to talk to her" She said  
"Ok" Bray got up and went and got Zandra, he left the two girls alone  
"Amber what is it?" Zandra asked  
"I'm gonna go back, I can't handle this"  
"You can't go back, you belong here"  
"But I need Skye's help"  
"I'll go get her, she said she was moving on soon anyway, she might as well stop and see you"  
"Ok" Amber said reluctantly, but also relieved; she didn't have the energy to go walk around the city.  
  
"Where you of to Zandra?" Lex asked  
"I have to get Skye"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't worry just look after Robert while I'm gone"  
"Ok"  
Zandra left the mall and went back to the gambling Den hoping it wasn't too late to help Amber get her sanity back.  
  
A million thoughts swirled through Amber's mind, she couldn't think straight. She knew she should stay and that she belonged here but she felt she had failed everyone, she didn't know why or how but her mind wasn't going properly if she left she may never regain full happiness but she felt if she stayed she would never gain full sanity...  
  
Zandra crept in to the back door of the gambling den. She soon bumped into mark  
"What are you back for"  
"Skye"  
"Your lucky she hasn't left yet"  
"Good" Zandra said as she rushed of to find her.  
"Skye!"  
"Zandra what are you doing back?"  
"Amber went unconscious again"  
"Really?" Skye said both shocked and worried  
"I think she's doubting herself again, you need to talk to her, she only really trust you"  
"Ok I suppose I can stop for a bit to check on her"  
"You know how she's been since the explosion Skye!"  
"Alight I might stay a bit longer, but you know I can't stay long, I have my own problems I have to fix!"  
"Ok" Zandra said smiling happily  
  
Bray sat watching over Amber as she slept He loved her so much and he was so scared that he had only got her back to lose her again. He knew Zandra had gone to get Skye but still no light had been shed on who, or even what, Skye is. Bray watched Amber, she looked so unhappy like she was fighting a battle in her mind, Bray didn't know it but she was, she was battling to keep her sanity, something she had been doing ever since eagle mountain.  
  
Skye followed Zandra back to the mall wondering how she should deal with Amber this time, something was very wrong, Skye knew Amber shouldn't have blacked out like that, maybe the problem wasn't what she first thought it was, maybe it was physical, not mental. With those thoughts lingering in her mind Zandra and Skye turned the corner and The Mall loomed above them.  
  
Skye and Zandra wandered into the mall, it was dark and everyone was asleep, well almost everyone, Bray was still up, he couldn't sleep, when he saw Skye and Zandra he raced down to meet them "Zandra! And you must be Skye"  
"Yes I am, where's Amber?"  
"Sleeping in her room"  
"All right I'll see her in the morning, I want to take some blood samples, I can't do much with them, but I can do a little"  
"All right, how about coming up to the cafe and have a drink?"  
"That sounds good, I take it amber and Zandra have told you their stories?"  
"No, Amber was about to when she collapsed"  
"All right I'll fill you in then"  
With that Skye started the story "I wasn't that far away when I saw the explosion, I thought I'd go check it out and I wandered up there, after a while of looking around I found Amber and Later Zandra, both rather badly bruised with a few scratches. Turned out they where in the observatory when it exploded, but a shock wave or something kinda threw them far away before the fire got to them. Well anyway things went Ok, I took them into town with me to my friends place, a gambling den, we've been there ever since"  
"If you where so close why did you never come back till now?"  
"For awhile after the explosion Amber was collapsing quite often, she had had some pretty bad mental scaring I still don't understand, until. Now I thought the collapses where related, you see she's taken a step forward, I think she may some deep physical condition."  
"And Zandra's baby?"  
"He didn't wait long, a few weeks I think the explosion triggered early labour, but we where lucky, and both mother and child lived, just, that's another reason why they waited to come back." Skye let out a big yawn and Zandra smiled, "how about we find you a room for tonight?" She said, leading Skye of. As the two girls left Bray still had lots of questions flying around his brain. He stood up to his vidual watch over Amber.  
  
Ellie sat opposite Jack, he looked so worried, she wished she knew Amber, she looked around at all the worried faces, there was another stranger flitting around, but no-one seemed to see much of that person. Ellie finally broke the silence "Shall we work on the newsheet jack?"  
"All right" Came jacks rather reluctant answer.  
  
Danni was sulking in her room, she knew Bray was almost hers, But Amber had to come back, it was devastating and she'd heard speaks of information about the healer that sounded too much like Skye. She hoped it wasn't, because if it was her past would soon catch up on her, and this was nothing she could blame on her father. It was something entirely her fault that she knew she would have to own up to. Danni buried her face in her pillow praying it wasn't Skye and that it wasn't time to face her past.  
  
"Jack isn't it?" Skye wandered into Jacks workroom  
"Yes"  
"Hi I'm Skye, the healer who's been helping Amber"  
"How is she?"  
"Honestly worse, but there is nothing I can do, I took some blood, but I can't do much with it"  
'Oh"  
"But my dad had this diagnosing program, it's on one of these disks" With that Skye open a bag revealing loads of computer disks" You're the computer wizz I thought maybe you could look through them, or at least let me use your computer"  
"I'll be happy to help"  
Ellie looked up then "what about the newsheet?"  
"It can wait" Jack said picking up a disk and inserting it into the computer  
  
Amber opened her eyes for the first time that day  
"Hey there sleepy head" Bray said  
Hey, what time is it?" Amber asked  
"About lunch time"  
"Really?" Amber was very surprised  
"Yes" Came a voice from the door "In fact here's your lunch" Skye wandered in carrying a plate of beans  
Amber smiled  
"How are you feeling?" Skye asked  
"Awful, I have a throbbing headache, I'm really worn out"  
"Well you better eat"  
"Ok" Amber said picking up the fork and she started shovelling the beans into her mouth quite hungrily  
"It wont be the virus, will it, I mean the adults didn't eat"  
"I don't think so, she also doesn't have any aging effects or anything" Skye replied  
"Skye I found the program" Jack was standing at the door Skye got up and raced off after Jack  
On the computer screen was the program Skye's father had talked so much about. She carefully typed in Amber's symptoms and looked and waited for the program diagnosis. When it finally cam up her face dropped she franticly clicked around trying to find another possibility, but there was none  
"Strand B" Jack said tears where falling down Skye's cheeks   
"I didn't know or even think there could be one" Jack continued  
Skye rushed out of the room to see Amber, Jack was glad, he shed a single tear for Amber, he couldn't believe all the pain they went through to get the antidote for strand a only to find there was another strand.  
  
It was the middle of the night, the whole mall was dark, well except for the illuminated computer screen Skye was staring at, she knew the disks where her last hope, the only things that could contain the vital cure that would save her friends life. She'd sat over her all day, Bray was devastated, he couldn't believe it. Shed left him still watching her to catch jack before he went to bed that night, she knew it was a long shot, even if the cure was in one of the disks she'd be lucky if she found it before it was to late.  
  
Danni was walking down to breakfast when she bumped into Skye  
"Oh my god" Danni said under her breath  
Skye looked at her evilly "it's all your fault  
"I'm sorry," Danni said  
"You're just a selfish cow! You've always hidden it beneath what people see, but I've seen it Danni, and it won't be long till the mall rats get to see it to"  
"I, I" Danni just stuttered  
"Oh and thanks to your dad my closest friend is about to die" With that Skye stormed of leaving Danni in shock   
  
Dal sat staring down at his plate of beans he hated seeing amber in the state she was in. She was such a close friend to him and he couldn't believe she was going to die, he cursed Danni's father and his stupid virus, he knew he couldn't do anything and it made him feel awful.  
  
Danni walked into the cafe with a look of shock on her face "What's wrong Danni?" Salene asked  
"Nothing" Danni said  
"You sure?"  
"Yea, it was just Skye"  
"Skye?"  
"The healer, she just yelled at me"  
"Why?"  
"It doesn't matter" Danni said suddenly and she left Salene standing confused, Bray walked in and sat down next to Tai-San  
"How's the antidote coming"  
"I don't have much time to make the antidote let alone think of a new cure"  
"Ok" Bray, said glumly  
Salene watched him, Bray and Dal where the worst, they loved Amber the most and it hardest on them to see her dieing.  
  
Amber opened her eyes to see Skye looking down at her "Skye, did it explode?"  
"Amber your back at the mall, the explosion was a long time ago"  
"The mall?"  
"Yes"  
"They left me?"  
"Amber you're..."  
But Amber was unconscious again, bray returned then  
"How is she?"  
"She woke just before, for a little while, she's delirious, she thinks she's just survived the explosion"  
  
Skye was walking down the corridor when she passed Danni's room; she looked in and saw her sitting there so she decided to talk to her  
"I'm sorry about before Danni" Skye said  
"But you're right"  
"I don't know that, and I was properly wrong, people change Danni"  
"Not me"  
"Don't say that"  
"But it's true! I tried to be myself here and as much as I told myself I was I was just trying to be Amber"  
"Danni, you tried, that's a step"  
"Oh shutup Skye, you're not as smart as you think! I'll always be the same, I can't be myself, there is no real Danni beneath the lies is a shell, nothing but a shell Skye!" Danni Stormed out of room leaving Skye sitting there.  
  
Bray sat staring down at Amber when he heard Jack shouting  
"SKYE! BRAY!"  
Bray got up and rushed to Jacks workroom on the computer screen was a bold heading: ANTIDOTE THAT WILL WORK ON BOTH STRANDS.  
"Oh my god" Skye's eyes lit up "This is it, the new antidote, you have to start making it now!"  
"Jack print of four copies"  
"Four?" Jack asked  
"Yes one for each of us and one for Tai-San"  
"Ok" Jack clicked a few buttons and a nearby printer sprung to life  
"Bray you won't have much ink left" Skye said worriedly  
"This si important, we need copies of this"  
Skye just smiled she knew it wouldn't be long till amber was better and she could be on her way again, a nagging thought was at the back of her brain, about Danni, she decided she'd come back for both Amber and Danni's sake.  
  
Skye walked into Amber's room where Dal stood over her looking worried  
"Dal what's wrong?"  
"I can't find a pulse" Dal replied  
Skye bent down and felt Amber's neck her face getting worried suddenly it relaxed "It's very faint, but there"  
Bray walked in then with a small cup of the new antidote   
"Dal could you get a drip, an empty one from my room?" Skye asked  
"Sure" Dal said walking of  
"Is she Ok?" Bray asked  
"She will be, I don't think she'll wake up so I'll admitter the antidote via a drip" Skye explained  
Bray just nodded as her looked down at amber, she had a needle in one arm giving her a slow supply of food, she looked very pale as was practically skin and bones, Dal arrived and handed Skye the bag, she took it of him, poured the antidote into it. Then put the needle in amber's arm then hung up the bag, fiddled with the valve till she satisfied then smiled "she'll be alight in a few hours, I hope"  
  
The next morning Amber woke up feeling great she looked around and saw Skye standing over her and bray asleep in a chair nearby  
"How are you feeling?" Skye asked  
"Really good"  
"You've been out of it for quite a while "  
"Really, wow!"  
"Here I want you to have this" Skye took of the necklace hanging around her neck  
Amber looked horrified  
"It's to show I'll be coming back for it"  
"No it's not Skye, you don't know if you'll live and you want me to have it"  
"Your right I don't know if I'll live, but no-one does, look I'm going out to check on some people, and to help anyone who needs it, I'm then heading out to my grandparents farm to pick up some stuff. There used to be a tribe out there, they where quite happy planning an attack when I left them, I want to see what they're up to now"  
"Ok, I understand, there's nothing I can do to stop you"  
"Yes, tell Dal he can use my medical equipment that I'm leaving behind, I'll see you in a few months" Skye lent down and gave Amber a hung goodbye. She walked to the door, but before walking through it she turned around and smiled "I promise I'll come back, if not in body then in soul"  
  
It was late the next night when Skye decided to leave, she didn't want brays confronting her, making her feel guilty, she crept down to Tai-Sans lab, there was a padlock on the door, Skye just smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out she fiddled with the lock for a bit and soon it was open, she crept into the lab, looking for things of use. She wandered round picking things up and putting them into a bag. She then left, relocking the door behind her. She knew the antidote and now she had what she needed to make it. She was about to leave we she heard a voice "Skye?........."  
  
Skye spun round to see Danni standing at the top of the staircase  
"Where are you going?" Danni asked feeling hurt, though she didn't know why.  
"Away Danni I have people to help, they'll die if I don't help them"  
"I need your help"  
"You won't die with out it"  
"You don't know that"  
Skye let out an exasperated sigh "Danni I'm sorry I can't be here now, but I'll be back"  
"Skye I know you can look after yourself but we barely got away the first time, don't be a hero"  
"I won't I just want to see if they're going to attack us, the city"  
"You better come back"  
Skye just left then Danni stood at the top of the stairs, the only person who had really acknowledge existence since amber arrived was gone, a tear rolled down her cheek she'd lost so much and she couldn't be strong any longer, she sat down on a step and cried.  
  
Amber woke up to see Bray looking worried  
"What's wrong?"  
"Skye's gone"  
"I know"  
"You do?"  
"She told me, don't worry Bray she's coming back"  
"But you"  
"But she wouldn't leave if she thought I wouldn't be alight"  
  
  
  
A month later Amber was all better and running the Mall Rats again.  
She was dishing out antidote with bray one day when a boy walked in blood pouring from his head and arm Amber immediately recognised him   
"Mark!" She cried rushing to his aid  
"Get Skye" Was all he said before falling unconscious  
"Bray help me get him up to a room" Amber said   
  
Danni was up in her room sitting staring at the wall when she heard someone shout Marks name, a cold rush went through her body, it couldn't be her Mark, Could it? Danni rushed out to check, Amber and Bray where carrying a limp body up the stairs, Danni rushed to see who it was, she looked down at the face. Despite the paint and blood she could tell it was Mark, Danni froze, he was awful blood was everywhere and she was stuck the image of his face was still in her head. It replaced the smiling one of him before the virus, the only face she wanted to see. But now she had to face facts, he was in a bad way and if she wasn't careful she may never see him again.  
  
Amber sat in the corner of the room watching Danni stare down at his unconscious body. Amber wiped a tear away, she hated to see him just lying there and it was even worse watching Danni. Suddenly Mark opened his eyes his eyes focused in on Danni "Danni, you're here?"  
"Yes" Danni said smiling now  
Amber walked over "Hey Mark"  
"Skye, where is she?" Mark asked worriedly  
"She went off to help some people"  
Mark looked up at the pendant around Amber's neck "She's dead" He said  
"No"  
"No, why else would she leave it here?"  
"To make sure people know I'm coming back" Came a voice from the door  
  
"Skye!" Amber said joyfully  
"Hey, I have some really bad news and some really good"  
"Well let's hear the good news first"  
"I'm going to stay for good, I'm opening up my dads hospital, I'm hoping the mall rats will help"  
"Of course we will" Bray said as he walked into the room, he'd heard Skye was back and wanted to see her  
"And the bad news?" Danni asked  
"The Phalanx's, they're a tribe living just outside the city, they're huge, almost a thousand of them, they're planning to take over the city, they're like the roman army, hence their name. They take over cities recruiting men and taking land, I've been talking to some people, they're very brutal, and in fact you're lucky to survive an attack from them"  
Everyone looked horrified; Ebony was standing nearby, "What makes you think she's telling the truth"  
"I've known Skye my whole life, she'd never lie" Danni said in defence of Skye  
  
Amber sat in marks room, everyone else was busy, Bray, Danni, Ebony and Skye where at a tribe leaders meeting, Amber let Danni go in her place, she really needed some time to talk to Mark.  
"Does she know?" Amber asked  
  
"No" Mark replied  
"She has a right to know Mark"  
"She doesn't deed to know"  
"I think she does, I think you should tell her"  
"If you think she needs to know you tell her Amber"  
"Fine then I will" With that Amber left marks room to see if Danni was back   
  
When the others came back a meeting was held  
"So we'll send out assassins tonight," Skye said  
"Assassins?" Salene asked  
"Yes, to lower there numbers, some of them are going to plant some explosives"  
"We're also planting a mine field in front of the city" Ebony added  
"Don't you think this is a bit extreme?" Zandra asked  
"No, these people are brutal, they have semi atomic machine guns along with tons of other equipment, we have to take out as many as we can before we battle, other wise we have no chance."  
  
Danni was sitting in her room when Amber walked in  
"Can I talk to you?" Amber asked  
"I guess"  
"I wanted Mark to tell you this but he wouldn't, so I have to"  
Danni's first thought was that Mark and Amber got together and now she could have Bray  
"It's to do with your father"  
"My Father?" Danni asked  
"Yes, did you know your parents where separated for awhile?"  
"Yea, a bit after Mark was born, are you trying to tell me our parents dated, big whoop, no real connection"  
"God damn it Danni I'm your half sister!"  
Danni just sat there in shock, after a few moments of silence Amber left, tears started flowing down Danni's face 'how could he do this to me, she's my sister? I always knew he was a bit of a jerk, but..."  
  
Amber was walking down the corridor when she bumped into Bray  
"Hey Amber I've been looking for you" He said smiling  
"Hey Bray"  
"what's wrong?"  
"Danni"  
"don't let her get to you, she's just a bit to into me"  
"no that's not it, she's just impossible to talk to"  
"Oh"  
"I'm trying to tell her we're sisters.."  
"wait your sisters?" Bray asked surprised  
"Long story"  
"try me"  
"Ok well to start with we're just half sisters, her parents where split up for awhile and her dad slept with my mum, they both decided it was mistake, mum was on break form her boyfriend, and that was meant to be that. Well mum was pregnant with me, Josh, her boyfriend, was like a father to me, of course he knew he wasn't. My dad didn't know about me till mum got in an accident and need the child support, that was only about a year before the virus." Amber took a deep breath "I think that's all, any questions, no? Good" Amber walked into her room leaving bray standing in a state of shock.  
  
Lex and Zandra where sitting in the cafe   
"Where's Robert?" Lex asked  
"Don't worry lex he's with Salene"  
Lex smiled "I'm sorry I'm just so happy to have you back, I don't want to loose you again"  
Alice walked in with a bottle of her cider "Hey lex fancy a drink?" She asked  
"No, I have my wife and child back Alice, no need to drown my sorrows, because I don't have any" lex replied  
"If Amber's talked to Danni she might be interested" Zandra commented  
"Why?" Lex asked curiously  
"Well they're half sisters"  
Lex just started laughing   
"looks like she can't have her revenge, out of sisterly love, or at least I hope" Alice said  
  
Bray walked in after Amber and had just sat down on her bed next to her when they heard a cry  
"THEY'RE ATTACKING, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK"  
everyone was rushing around grabbing weapons and heading of to defend the city, but it was to no avail soon the Phalanx had taken over the city.  
  
  
  
Amber sat in a small cell she stared around, all it contained was a bed and a sink, she was in the city's old prison, she'd been there for almost a week without site nor sound of any other tribe members. Suddenly the door was being unlocked 'funny it's not meal time' Amber thought to herself.  
"Her majesty wishes to see you, you are the leader of the mall rats aren't you?" A guard had barged into her cell  
"yes" she replied meekly  
  
Danni was being pushed and shoved along a corridor, she was being taken to she 'her majesty'. She didn't know why, maybe they where reinhabiting the city now. Danni knew how they worked, Skye had explained, she didn't know why she was being taken to the leader though it made no sense.  
  
Mark limped along as some guards pushed him, he was going to see Izabel, he knew why, he knew a lot more than she thought he would. He also knew this meant he had to shut up, if she lost that sense of knowing more than anyone she would kill them. She'd always been the youngest, the lack of adults turned the youngest ones around. Make them see they had a chance to be something more, rise above older siblings, it was the same with Zoot  
"WHAT YOU SMILING ABOUT?" One of the guard snapped Mark away from his thoughts.  
"nothing" Mark said  
"Izabel said you where a smart one, too smart for your own good" The guard gave him a shove and they kept on walking  
  
Skye to knew Izabel, but not what was going on, her little sister had turned so sinister, no that wasn't the word, there was no word, she took things by power but ruled justly. All the same something was wrong about her, Skye shuddered and she thought of all the torment Izabel had been through, it made so spiteful.  
"What's the matter big sister?" Izabel walked into the room Skye was sitting in  
"Why do you treat me better than anyone else"  
"You know the answer Skye"  
"Well the others will be here soon, then we can begin, I'm quite looking forward to meeting Amber"  
"You leave her alone!" Skye shouted  
"Touchy on the subject Skye? Don't get close it crushes you"  
"You don't know what you're saying"  
"I do"  
Skye turned her back on her sister.  
  
Amber was shoved into a room where Skye was sitting she rushed forward and gave her friend a hug  
"Oh Skye I'm so happy to see you"  
"Well so this is Amber, I see the attraction" Izabel smiled Skye just glared at her  
"Where's Bray? I miss him so much" Amber asked  
"Bray?" Izabel was confused  
"You don't know everything Iz, Bray will be at the mall, working at the farm or on the antidote" Skye said  
Suddenly Danni and Mark entered the room  
"Ah good we are all here" Izabel said "We shall begin"  
"Why are we all here?" Danni asked  
"Quite simple, you see all five of us have something in common" Izabel started  
"What?" Amber asked suddenly curious   
"You see we all share a bastard of a father" Izabel went on  
"YOU'RE LYING!!" Danni was furious  
"No she's not" Amber said "That birth mark on her arm I have it too"  
"Me too" Skye said  
"same" Mark added  
"no, no ,no, it can't be" Danni couldn't believe it "he can't have, no"  
"Get over it Danni he did, at least he was a dad to you and mark, he just screwed everyone else's mum" Izabel continued  
"So what's the point of this?" Mark asked  
"You are all royalty and I want my family to have a place in the new Roman Empire" Izabel replied  
"The what, I though you where the phalanx"  
"Well when we where a tribe we where now we're an empire, you see this city is going to be the centre of my operation I want you all to help me run my empire, from the HQ, the mall"  
"What jobs do you have for us?" Amber asked  
"I want Amber to run this city, so she isn't mad at me, mark minister of commerce, Skye health and I'm not sure what for Danni"  
"It sounds reasonable" Skye said  
"good, shall we go to the mall now?" Izabel asked  
  
It had been a few days and the new roman empires HQ was all set up at the phoenix mall. Skye was sitting in the cafe looking down at the people milling around, most of them to do with the antidote others busy on government tasks. She decided to pay a visit to her sister, it was late now and she wouldn't have much work left.  
Skye got up and walked along the corridor she knocked on Izabels door then walked in. When Izabel looked up a pure look of happiness was on her face, it suddenly dropped to a look of utter disgust "Oh it's you" She said grumpily  
"Yes, I'd like to talk to you" Suddenly Izabel was smiling again  
"You must be Skye" A voice said Skye spun around to see who it was a girl stood there smiling "Hi I'm Megan"  
"Could you leave Skye?" Izabel asked  
"Ok but I'll talk to you tomorrow Iz"  
"Fine" Skye left   
"You look stressed Izy" Megan said closing the door "I told you it wasn't good to come here your sisters stress you too much"  
"I know but it's the centre of my plan"  
"The new Roman Empire, it sounds lovely" Megan walked over to Izabel and started to massage her shoulders  
"We'll run the whole country one day"  
"one day, and I'll be right by your side, just like I always have"  
"Always" Izabel echoed her words, they sounded so lovely  
  
Jack sat in the cafe waiting for Ellie to get back, she'd been put to work on the farm while he stayed and helped out around the HQ. Izabel had been driving him mad showing her how to work her new computer system, then she asked him millions of questions he didn't know the answers to  
"Hey Jack" Ellie had arrived  
"Hey Ellie how was your day?" Jack asked  
"Alight, the Guards aren't making us work to hard, they just seem to be there to keep things running smoothly"  
"Izabel said they're just there till things are all sorted out"  
"That's good, have you seen Amber?"  
"No, she's been busy working"  
"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed"  
"Ok Ellie, I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
Amber sat in her and Brays room. She had a pile of papers around her when Bray walked in  
"What's all this?" He asked  
"Just a bunch of things I need to file"  
"Tough work running the city"  
"Well it'll settle down later"  
"You glad to have all your family around?"  
"Yea, Izabels Ok, Skye's great but Danni gets on my nerves a bit"  
"Yea she is a little annoying"  
"She hasn't left her room at all, she can't get over that our dad was an unfaithful bastard"  
"She'll come round" Bray lent in and gave Amber a kiss "Now let's get some sleep"  
Amber smiled at Bray and pushed her papers aside  
  
Danni sat in her room alone, she just stared at the wall, she'd been like that for ages, she didn't think she just sat and stared.  
Danni heard a noise behind her and saw Mark standing there  
"Danni I think we need to talk" He said as he walked in  
"I don't"  
"I know what's wrong Danni, it's not Dad, its Skye and Iz and Amber"  
"Mark my life has been turned upside down"  
"Look Izabel is different now, she's working for a better world. Every thing is great"  
"Iz doesn't worry me"  
"Then it's Amber and Bray isn't it"  
"Yes it is" Danni said irritated "My life has turned round since she came back, I can't have bray"  
"I can't believe how conceited you've become Danni, you used to be kind and caring, you had a future"  
"In the Adults world, this is a different place"  
"No it's not, you just want it to be, you could have still had a great future but you changed Danni you let yourself think that you are more important than anyone else"   
"I am Mark now leave me alone!" Danni turned her back on her brother and waited for him to leave  
  
Skye walked into Izabels room where Megan was arranging Flowers.  
"Um Hi, Megan, Do you know where Izabel is?"  
"Nope"  
"Oh, what are you doing?"  
"Just arranging flower for Izys room"  
"Ok"  
"Looking for me?" Skye spun round to where Izabel stood behind her "Come on let's go to my office"  
Skye followed Izabel to another room where they sat down  
"What's up?" Izabel asked  
"How did you know?"  
"I found a confession at his place after the virus"  
"Really?"  
"Yea it was all about how sorry he was and every thing he'd done"  
"So how did you start this empire?"  
"Well it began as a tribe in the country side, a lot of people I knew from school lived out there so we began a tribe we moved into the other city near by and kinda just kept taking over cities"  
"You make it sound easy"  
"Well everything is working out now, I'm not going to involve myself to much with taking over more land I want to focus on running things and my Family"  
"Well don't expect wonders from Danni"  
"I'm not, Skye I really want us to get along, like we used to"  
"Before the virus?"  
"No when we where little"  
"Oh"  
"I also want to get to know Amber, she's seems nice"  
"Well things seem to be pointing to a brother in law and maybe a niece or nephew"  
"I hope her and bray are happy"  
"Me too"  
  
Salene sat in the cafe reading a sheet of paper when Ellie walked in "What's up?" She asked  
"I'm looking over this thing Amber gave me"  
"Why'd she give something to you?"  
"She want's me to be her secretary"  
"Cool"  
"Hey have you seen Danni, she not in her room, for once"  
"I think she went for a walk somewhere"  
"Oh Ok"  
  
Danni was walking along in the countryside when she heard a voice behind her  
"Hello Danni" Danni spun round and came face to face with her father  
"Holy shit your meant to be dead"  
"Oh come on Danni I created the virus do you really think it would have killed me?"  
"But I buried you!"  
"Funny that, you THOUGHT you buried me"  
"Look you just some old Bastard who cheated death I don't want you back in my life at all" With that Danni stormed off leaving her father behind  
  
"IZABEL! AMBER! BRAY! Come here!" Danni shouted as she returned to the mall  
"What is it?" Amber asked walking over to her  
"Dad's alive"  
"What?!" Bray said walking down the stairs toward the girls "Your dad's alive"  
"Yes and we need to do something NOW" Danni said  
"I'll send some troops to capture him and bring him back here, Amber I want messages sent to all other cities to state there may be live adults around, we'll offer a reward if they are brought into city prisons alive"  
"WHAT? That's out dad out there, you want to treat him like a criminal" Amber exclaimed but Izabel had already wandered off to organise troops  
"She did say reward if alive Amber" Bray said trying to comfort her  
"I'm going to help Iz" Danni said hurrying after her  
  
Izabel sat in her room looking at a piece of paper when Megan walked in  
"I heard about your dad," She said   
"Yea well Ebony should bring him back, we'll sort things out when we find him"  
Megan sat down on the bed "What if you don't find him Izy?"  
"We will, eventually, and he will pay for what he has done"  
"He could be the last adult and you want to kill him?!" Megan was astonished  
"He doesn't deserve death, Megan he killed everyone's parents with his virus"  
"The virus could have been an accident" Megan said quietly  
Izabel looked straight at her "Meg he was trying to create something that would only kill people with certain genes or cromosones or something, Meg he was going to be the next Hitler, he is the next Hitler"  
Megan just stared down at the floor, possibly the only adult alive was a killer.  
  
"All right spread out there is an adult in the area and we want him bought in Alive" Ebony was giving orders to a small group of troops, they where standing where Danni had first encountered her dad.  
"Why don't we kill him, adults are worthless!" an ex-loco shouted  
"Because the adults that survived don't deserve death, they deserve long and horrible torture"  
The small group agreed and started searching for the adult.  
  
Amber sat in her room, she'd already sent messages to the other cities and now she was sitting thinking.  
"Hey Amber can I come in?" Danni asked as she appeared in the doorway  
"yea"  
"Look I know you don't want anything to happen to dad, but you have to realise he is a potential killer"  
"I know Danni, it's not who he is it's what he is"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's potentially the last adult alive, even if he did kill the others isn't he important"  
"We've survived long enough with out the adults and now Iz's empire is running the city everything is peaceful and everyone co-operates, it's better that before, it's just like him to show up and ruin things"  
"I'm sure you thought the same about me"  
"No Amber, I knew Bray didn't love me, or at least not any more than he loved you"  
Amber smiled at her  
"In fact I'm long over him"  
"You are? But sulking, your room?"  
"That was because of what dad did, not you and bray, you see I've already hooked up with someone else"  
"you have?" Amber was suprised  
"Yes, but it's very hush hush, you see no-one would really accept it"  
"Ok" Amber said very curious of whom Danni had been seeing, and how she'd been seeing him, she hadn't left her room until today, or at least it seemed  
  
Iz lay on her bed staring at the ceiling She couldn't believe her father was out there. She knew he had plans to destroy all she had worked for, she had an amazing empire that suited everyone, she had power and chaos as well as peace and harmony, and he was only there to destroy it all.  
Amber walked into her room then  
"What are you going to do with him?" She asked  
"I'm not sure, hold a trial I guess, but I don't want him to die, I want him to suffer"  
"how can you say that he's your father, our father"  
"Yes maybe, but he wanted to kill of people who didn't fit a certain criteria"  
"Why do you guys hate him so much?"  
"Amber we had the experience of knowing him, you didn't, we know him and we know what a threat he is"  
"I just don't see how you can hate him"  
"We just can, you would to if you'd known him"  
"fine" Amber walked out Izabels room feeling depressed.  
  
Ebony was walking around in the dark, she and two others where on the first night shift keeping an eye out around the area they where camping suddenly there was a whisper  
"Sam found something ebony, there's something moving, something human"   
"Go wake the others up, where is Sam?" Ebony asked  
"Over there" The guard pointed and Ebony walked in that direction, she soon reached the other guard, Sam, he was watching something, Ebony stared into the direction he was looking. It was an adult, a man he was getting food from what appeared to be a garden, though disguised not to look like a garden. Soon the others arrived and Ebony turned to them "We have one adult male, surround him silently then after I move into the clearing you follow. They all moved around the adult slowly and silently.  
  
Skye was walking back from the hospital, it was late and she'd been working all day, there was a small rebellion group causing trouble in the city sending many casualties to the hospital. It was hard to treat them, they had no electricity and little staff and supplies.  
Skye walked into the mall just as Ebony arrived with her group. Ebony triumphantly shouted "We captured your father"  
Skye looked very confused as everyone rushed down and two guards brought in a man.  
Danni whispered from the back "He's not our father"  
Izabel was furious "Where the fucking hell is he then!"  
"Take him to the city prison for now, we'll question him in the morning" Amber said calmly and soon everyone dispersed  
Skye caught up with Amber "what's going on?" she asked  
"dad came back, he talked to Danni this morning, so we sent out some guard to capture him, and they brought back that guy"  
"Dads alive" Skye was shocked  
"Seems so"  
"just like the old bastard to show up and ruin things!"  
"Why do you all talk about him like that he's our father"  
"Amber you where lucky enough to grow up without him, he lived next door to Iz and I, Danni and Mark had him all the time, you never saw him, you never knew him, you don't see what he is capable of Amber"  
Amber just walked of, she couldn't believe he was such a bad man.  
  
Izabel walked into her room and slammed the door. Megan looked up from the book she was reading  
"What's wrong?"  
"it wasn't dad"  
"Oh"  
"God damn it, he's still out there, he's still a threat" Izabel sat down on the bed next to Megan  
"you'll just have to keep trying to find him, you know he came out to see Danni, maybe we could lay a trap"  
"He's to smart" tears where flowing down Izabels face "Why couldn't he have just stayed dead"  
Megan gave Izabel a hug "it'll be all right, you've survived allot and you've always been a rock Iz, don't let him destroy this, I know your a fighter so fight him"  
Izabel looked into Megan's eyes "You right you know, you always have been"  
  
Danni slipped put of the mall, it was very late now, and most people seemed to be asleep again.  
"Hey Danni" a voice said, Danni smiled it was a familiar voice  
"Hey" Danni said turning and giving him a kiss  
"Does anyone know about us?"  
"Amber knows I'm seeing someone, Mark has no idea, he still thinks I'm mad about Bray and Amber so he has no clue"  
"Good"  
"Sahsha why can't I tell anyone?" Danni asked  
"you just can't"  
  
Amber walked down a dark corridor, her footsteps echoed down the hall, she finally came to the cell where the Adult was, she looked in at him just starting at the heap lying on the floor, she coughed and the lump stirred, it's bloodshot eyes stared at her.  
"I want to talk to you" Amber said  
"Why?" The adult asked  
"I want to find out how you've been living, and if there's more of you"  
"There are more adults, but you kids would kill us, I'm not telling you where they are"  
"we wouldn't kill you"  
A door slammed and footsteps could be heard, Izabel came round the corner and walked over to the cell  
"If you tell me where my father is I won't kill you" She yelled at the prisoner  
:"I won't tell you anything"  
"Yes you will!"  
  
Salene sat in Amber's office looking over some papers, she picked up one and stared at it, she couldn't believe what was written on it, she took a deep breath and put down the paper, she didn't get it. It didn't make sense, she got up and raced of to find Bray.  
  
Tai-San walked into the hospital, she had to be there, Skye wanted her to look at some patients  
"Hey Tai-San" Skye turned a corner   
"hey"  
"Follow me, I want to show you this patient, I think they may appreciate your advice"  
Tai-San followed Skye to a room, there was a girl lying in the bed, she had a huge cut down the side of her face, she opened her eyes as they walked in. "This is Anne, she's allergic to most antibiotics and painkillers. We don't have much else to offer, I thought maybe some herbal remedies may help"  
Tai-San smiled "I'm sure I can work something out"  
"It will be especially necessary when other pain killers run out"  
Tai-San looked at Anne "What happened to you?" She asked  
"I was attacked" Anne replied  
"Who by?"  
"The anti empire group"  
"the rebels" Skye commented  
"I heard Tai-San said as she stared at the cut running down Anne's face  
  
"they're living outside the city, in an underground cave"  
"I knew you'd co-operate"  
"you won't hurt them will you"  
"Only my Father, the rest are innocent they have all reason to live"  
"Good"  
Amber stared at Izabel talk, she was so determined to hunt out and kill her own father, she knew there was something that must make her hate him so much, other wise it made no sense.  
  
Mark sat in his room, he was thinking about what to do with Izabel. He knew his dad deserved to die, but her reasons where so harsh, he had to talk to her before it was to late, he got up and walked out his room, he bumped into Salene on his way out  
"hey mark"  
"Hey"  
"have you seen Bray?"  
"No why?"  
"I have to talk to him"  
"It's about the death sentence"  
Salene looked at him "You know?"  
"I know Iz, she hates Dad, the way he felt about things"  
"But why kill him"  
"It seems to be the only way she can think of to make all the things he did wrong right"  
  
Ebony was sitting in a tent at the camp, there were quite a few guards in the area now and she needed a rest, suddenly Izabel appeared  
"I know where the adults are"   
"where?"  
"Bring some backup and follow me"  
Ebony gathered up a few guards and Izabel led them to a small insignificant cave, they walked in, and hidden in the wall was a door, they opened it and stormed the cave...............  
It wasn't long until the adults where all captured, there was half a dozen of them.  
"take them to the jail" Izabel ordered  
Izabel watched the adults been led away, she smiled, her father was with them, and in a few days he would die.  
  
"Welcome back is, how's it going?" Skye said and Izabel walked into the mall  
"Great, we've got all the adults, including dad"  
"all of them?" Amber asked walking down the stairs  
"Yes, and it calls for a celebration, there'll be a feast tonight"  
"so are you going to kill them all?" Bray asked worried  
Izabel looked shocked "Of course not, they'll be useful, but my father will die" Hatred flared up in her eyes "for all the pain he caused, for the death of all the adults"   
  
  
Later that night all the mall rats where sitting around to a huge feast. Izabel stood up  
"Tonight we have quite a few things to celebrate, one is the first harvest under the empire, and we've been prospers, we have food in store and all people in the city have enough food. another is all adults have been captured we're organising a house for them all, it will be guarded, but they will be treated well. All except the one who created the virus, who will be hung at dawn in a few days" Izabel sat down again "You may now eat"  
Quite a few people where shocked at the death of the adult, though most of them understood, Amber stared down at her plate "Amber don't worry" Bray said giving her a hug Amber smiled at him  
"Iz are you sure you want to kill him" Megan asked  
"sure, he killed all the other adults, he signed his own death warrant"  
  
Danni slipped out after the feast, she felt rather happy that night, mark didn't suspect a thing about her new relationship and now her father was going to get what he deserved.  
"Hello Danni" Danni turned and smiled   
"hello Sahsha"  
"how are things going"  
"Good"  
"So anything new to tell me about the empire?"  
"No, I thought we could focus on us tonight"  
"Sure" Sahsha said a little unhappy  
Danni smiled at him "I'd like you to meet the mall rats"   
"Maybe I'll move to the mall, maybe"  
  
The next morning Izabel visited her dads cell  
"hello father" She said icily as she reached his cell  
"Hello my little Izabel. running your empire well"  
"Of course"  
"Yes, taking a leaf from hitlers book I hope" Izabel looked at him evilly "Yes he knew what was right and what was wrong, but he should have killed all those awful groups, those who are the wrong religion, the Negro's the homosex-"  
Izabel pulled out a small gun "Shut the hell up" her hands where shaking "you deserve to die now"  
"you wouldn't have the guts to kill me" Izabel began to squeezer the trigger  
"Iz NO!" Amber lunged at her and grabbed the gun "What the hell are you thinking"  
"He should die now, but I'll wait until tomorrow" With that Izabel stormed of  
Amber turned to her father "you have to do something to save yourself"  
"Why? Izabel is stubborn, well you can't please everyone, there are those people who believe in equal rights" He smiled evilly  
"You know what, I don't think you should die, but I'm not going to stop it" Amber walked of  
"Wait Amber, no wait!....Damn she was my last chance"  
  
"Today Is the death of a killer a man who is responsible for the death of the adults, today we celebrate freedom, to be whoever we want, no adults to judge us. the ones who live will work for us, share knowledge and help, today I announce some new laws, one is about harmony. any person who discriminates another person for their sex, religion, colour or race will be punished, the other is not so much a law. Today is the end of capital punishment, from the moment this mans neck breaks no other person will be killed as punishment for a crime"  
The crowed cheered as Izabel walked over to her dad "Any last words"   
"you're making a mistake Izabel, you could be better leader"  
"I am a better leader" Izabel said as she placed a black bag over his head, Ebony steeped forward and placed the noose over his head.  
"A better world will grow from the rubble of the adults one" Izabel cried as ebony pushed him of the platform, there was a crack as his neck broke and the crowd cheered.  
  
Skye walked into Izabels room "I know how you felt Iz, but was the right thing to do?"  
"Skye you don't know what it was like, he spoke of the people he wanted to kill, the same ones as Hitler did"  
"Because he had the same beliefs as Hitler you decided to kill him?"  
"It's the way those beliefs affected me, he wanted all those not of his religion, that was me, I couldn't understand a god that let him live, then my friends of other races and-"  
"I know Iz"  
"You do?"  
"All the ways his beliefs could have killed you"  
"How'd you know"  
Skye smiled "you never where very good at hiding you diary"  
Izabel hit her and then have her hug "I want to be close again Skye, your my sister and we have a special bond"  
"I know"  
  
Jack sat in his room when Ellie walked in "um Jack can I talk to you"  
"Sure"  
"Today, do you think it was a good idea"  
"Yes"  
"WHAT!"  
"Well he deserved it, and Iz said no more capital punishment from now on"  
"I know but still..."  
"I think it was good Ellie for only one reason and that is because of how much my parents death hurt me, and how much he deserved to die"  
  
Izabel walked into Amber's room, it was rather late and bray was getting ready to go to bed  
"Oh hi Bray, where's amber?"   
"I'm not sure, office probably, maybe the roof"  
"Thanks"  
Izabel walked down to the store amber used as an office, it was an old bookstore.  
"Hey Amber"  
"Hey Iz"  
"I'm sorry"  
"What for"  
"For killing him, I just couldn't stand him"  
"It's Ok"  
"Any way I have a question for you"  
"Shoot"  
"I've been helping allot with the city lately, how would you cope running it almost completely yourself?"  
"It'd be fine, why? Are you moving away?"  
"No no, I couldn't leave, the reason is I want to focus on other things in life, most importantly my wedding"  
"Wedding?" Amber asked but Izabel had already left  
Another person was in the doorway though "Sahsha?" Amber asked  
"Yes Amber, It's me"  
Danni walked in then "Sahsha there you are" she said giving him a kiss  
"Hey Danni"  
"Amber, this is Sahsha, the guy I was telling you about"  
"I know"  
"I'll be in our room" Danni said leaving  
"I want you back," Sahsha said to Amber  
"WHAT? But you're with Danni!"  
"I don't love her Amber I love you"  
"I'm going to tell her"  
"Tell her what Amber? She'd hate you, you know that"  
"It's a price I'm willing to pay"  
Sahsha stood in her way "but Amber we could go back to how it was"  
"No we couldn't I'm with bray"  
"Well you can't tell Danni I'm using her"  
Danni stood listen in horror, she was just outside, she'd been listening the whole time  
"You see Amber, I can crush this city if you tell her, The Anti Empire Alliance will crush you" With that Sahsha left not noticing Danni  
Danni walked in "I heard Amber" she said   
"What can we do"  
"Trap the bastard, get a undercover operative form another city and organise a sting"  
Amber smiled "Ill be on it in the morning"  
"I'm glad you would have told me"  
"But what can we do, he'll destroy the city if he found out you know, or anyone knew"  
"We have to keep this between us, and I'll cover up, don't worry Amber, I'm not losing my sisters again"  
  
The next day a young boy walked into Amber's office   
"Agent Morris Reporting for duty" He said  
"That was quick" Amber said suprised on how promptly the undercover agent arrived  
"Yes"  
"Well there is a rebellion group I want you to infiltrate, I want you to find out a suitable time where we can arrest all those involved"  
"Can do," He said as he left  
Amber looked down at the piece of paper in front of her, it was a copy of the laws, she stared through them, checking if anything needed to be added or removed for this city, she was supprised of how accurate and simple they where. Amber put down the paper satisfied it was all in order, suddenly the light above her flickered she looked up, it was working, that meant power was on in this sector. Amber smiled as she thought of the hospital not far away that will now be running more smoothly.  
Amber looked up at a noise and saw Izabel in the door  
"Hey Iz" Amber smiled  
"Hey, look I was wondering how the employment scheme is working"  
"Fine, everyone in the city has a job of some sort"  
"That's great, you al right with running the city, no problems"  
"Not really, just one"  
"What?"  
"I don't know who you're engaged to"  
Izabel smiled "you'll find out in time sis"  
  
Zandra walked into the cafe with Robert in her arms; She was greeted by the smell of baking bread  
"Mmmm what smells so good?" Zandra asked  
"Bread, now the powers on I thought I'd make some" Megan said smiling at Zandra  
"Cool" Robert started crying, Zandra had almost forgotten why she was there "I better get Robert his bottle"  
Megan just smiled and stared into space, ever since she'd moved it was hard, she didn't fit in here. She sighed; she'd find her place in time.  
  
  
Bray watched Sahsha and Danni talking, he didn't like Sahsha being around, even if he was meant to be with Danni, hatred rushed through his body as he watched them.  
"Um hello?" Bray turned,   
"Oh sorry" He said handing a boy some antidote.  
  
Skye walked into the house; it was a nice place, if not for the guards surrounding it. Skye walked through the corridors with a guard closely following her, she turned a corner and came to the living room where all the adults where.  
"Hello" Skye said  
"Hi" Came a mumbled response Skye looked at the papers in her hands   
"Um, here this is what we want you to look over, we really want your help" Skye placed the papers on a table and left, she felt awkward, the adults weren't very friendly, but then neither would she if she wasn't allowed to leave the house.  
  
Danni sat in her room, Sahsha was of at the farm doing some work and she was desperately trying to figure out how to not let him know that she knew about him still loving Amber and the rebellion group. Danni sighed, just like her to fall for the guys that just want Amber.  
  
Izabel walked into her room; Megan was sitting reading a book when she walked in.  
Izabel Smiled at her "How are you Meg?"  
"I'm fine"  
"I have something to tell you" Izabel said sitting down next to her  
"What?" Megan asked a little worried  
"It's about the wedding"  
"Let me guess you want to completely cancel it" Megan said looking downcast  
"Quite the opposite, I've sorted out Amber, she's running the city herself, and" Izabel started smiling as she stared into Megan's eyes "We'll be married in a few weeks"  
  
Skye walked into the mall after a long hard day's work, she headed straight for her room but Izabel caught her before she had a chance to relax "Hey sis I have some great news"  
"What?"  
"I'm getting married in a week"  
"Oh my god really?"  
"Yes"  
"I'm so happy for you, but can I go sleep now?"  
"Sure"  
Skye walked up to her room; she was too tired to think about what her sister had just told her.  
  
Amber walked into the cafe following the delicious smell that was wafting from it.  
"Hey Megan what you cooking?" Amber asked as she walked into the kitchen  
"A decent meal"  
Amber smiled, as she looked into the pot on the stove, she happened to glance at Megan's hand and for the first time ever noticed the ring on her finger "Your engaged" Amber said a little suprised  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well it's just Izabels engaged at the moment too"  
Megan just stared down at the food, she didn't want to say anything now and she hoped Amber wouldn't talk about it anymore, she was lucky, Amber then left the kitchen.  
  
Amber walked along, it was getting late and everyone would be returning to the mall for the communal dinner they shared, Amber smiled, she loved this new world, the way everything was run, she smiled thinking of Izabels amazing innovation, sharing and understanding. Izabel was the perfect leader, she was compassionate and understanding, she knew what she wanted and what her people needed and wouldn't stop until it was had.  
Tribe world was over in the city, but something lingered in her mind, it wasn't over, there where still tribal cities out there, and then the anti empire group if they succeeded tribe world my rear it's head once more.  
  
She looked up at the gates, huge brown doors she looked at the child in her arms resting soundly and smiled, then she heard a noise and turned, the hyenas where on her. A vicious tribe living outside this city, once again she turned and looked at the gates as the hyenas circled her. Suddenly the gates opened and a small group of armed kid stared evilly at the hyenas then attacked them, she walked into the gates ignoring the battle behind her. A girl smiled at her and looked at her hand then smiled again "Come with me, we'll give you a home and a job" And she was lead off, away from the torment of the outside world.  
  
It was late when Skye woke up, she looked at the clock beside her, it was 3am, she'd been asleep since 5pm when she got home, but she'd had enough sleep now. Skye got up, she was hungry and walked down to the cafe, when she got there Izabel sat there drinking a cup of tea  
"What are you doing up?" Skye asked  
Izabel smiled at her "Couldn't sleep, too excited"  
"Excited?" Skye was confused  
"I knew you where tired before but" Izabel started laughing which confused Skye more "I told you but you obviously forgot" Izabel said  
"Oh"  
"I'm getting married"  
"Oh that's right, you and Megan"  
"Yea, it's going to be great, as soon as everything is all planned out"  
Skye smiled at her sister, she looked so happy the last time she looked ths happy was when she was 8 and they'd gotten a puppy for christmas.  
  
Mark yawned, it was early and he walked down to the cafe deciding to head out to the farm early.  
"Morning" Skye said as mark walked in, he just smiled at her  
"Mark can I ask you something?" Izabel said  
"Sure"  
"Would you be the best man?"  
"Anything for my little sister" Mark said as he poured some cereal in a bowl  
  
Megan woke up as the sun pored into the room; she sat up and looked around the room. Izabel was already up; Megan smiled think that for once she wouldn't be up for work. Megan got dressed and walked out to the cafe, no one else was there, she was the last to get up.  
Megan poured herself a cup of tea and sat down, she looked into the tea, almost searching for an answer to something, Amber walked in "Whatever your looking for I'm sure it's not in your drink" Megan looked up and smiled as Amber sat down opposite her.  
"Hey Amber"  
"So do we get to meet your elusive fiance?" Amber asked, Megan stared into her cup of tea again "What's wrong?" Amber asked  
"Can I tell you something" Megan said quietly  
"Of course" Amber replied instantly  
"I'm scared of how people will react when they find out, that's why I haven't told anyone"  
"Scared of how they'll react about you been engaged?"  
"No, who I'm engaged to"  
Amber looked a little stunned "Who?" She asked quietly  
Megan didn't reply 'You don't want to say?" Amber asked  
"No, you'll freak" Amber stared at Megan  
"Promise I won't"  
Megan took a deep breath "Izabel" She said  
Amber sat there stunned. She couldn't believe it. Megan just walked away realising it was a mistake to tell her.  
  
Izabel was flipping through the pages of a magazine when Megan walked in, she looked up and smiled "I'm glad your here, we have a wedding to plan"  
"Amber knows"  
"Knows what?"  
"About us" Izabel stared at her   
"SO?"  
"So, they'll all find out"  
"Does it matter Meg? They would have had to find out eventually anyway"  
Megan smiled and sat down next to Izabel "so what do have to plan?"  
"What we're going to wear for a start..."  
  
Ellie stared in horror at the dead body, she knew she shouldn't have come to help at the hospital  
"What happened?" She asked shakily  
"Speed overdose" Skye said calmly Ellie looked at the body fearfully, Skye let out a breath, "why don't you go help give out antidote" She said and shooed Ellie away.   
"Skye I need to talk to you" Tai-san said walking over to Skye  
"What is it?" Skye asked turning to her  
"Do you know when Izabels wedding is?"   
"No, soon"   
"Well we have to hold a hen party for her" Tai-san said with a mischievous smile as she walked away, Skye was a little shocked thinking Izabel mightn't want the kind of party Tai-san had in mind....  
  
Danni sat staring into space, her life was hell, she thought she'd found a guy to get over bray with and he also loved Amber, and also he was running the rebellion group, she started thinking, Sahsha didn't seem like the type to do something like that. She'd heard about him before as well and from what the mall rats knew of him before he didn't seem like that either. Something was missing, there was some part of the puzzle missing, she thought hard not knowing what to do.  
"Hey Danni" Izabel said walking into her room  
"Hey Iz" Danni replied as she snapped away from her thoughts  
"I have a favour"  
"What"  
"I want you to be a bridesmaid at the wedding"  
"Sure, I'd be happy to, so we still don't know who the lucky guy is" Danni said smiling  
Izabel sat down and looked solemnly at Danni "I think I should tell you" Danni looked at her almost scared "It's not a guy, it's Megan" Danni took a deep breath, somehow something clicked inside her head "Sahsha" she whispered   
"What?" Izabel asked suprised   
"Huh, oh nothing" Danni said as she stood up "I have to find Amber" She said as she rushed of  
Izabel sat there starting to regret coming to the city.  
  
Danni rushed into Amber's room "Amber I know why Sahsha wants to destroy the city"  
"What?" Amber said looking up  
"Well Izabel's gay right"  
"You know"  
"Yes, but it's not important, Sahsha probably knows to, he's a homophobic and doesn't want her in power"  
"I don't know, it could be anything"  
"I guess, it just makes sense that he's homophobic, nothing else seems possible"  
"There's plenty else Danni, he could be very different from what we thought or he doesn't like the semi communist way the city is run or something we couldn't think of"  
"All right Amber it was just a thought"  
"It's ok Danni, we just have to be realistic here"  
  
Tai-San sat in her room meditating when Skye walked in   
"Tai-San I was thinking"  
"About the party, I know, and you right it isn't a very good idea" Tai-San said  
"Good" Skye said breathing a sigh of relief  
"But she is bringing some bad energy to the mall"  
"What?"  
"Well she isn't but the way other people feel about her is"  
"Oh I see"  
Skye left, she wondered how Tai-San knew things, she seemed almost intelligent as mark, maybe they where in the same boat...  
  
"Tomorrow" Izabel said as she walked into her room  
"What?" Megan said looking up  
Izabel sat down and wrapped her arms around her "Tomorrow, we're going to get married"  
"Really, but"  
"I've decided on a white tux, I've got it sorted, everything is ready Meg"  
"But"  
"We'll tell them tonight, most people know already anyway"  
"All right, you seem to have it all planned"  
"I do" Izabel said she leaned in and gave Megan a kiss  
  
Amber smiled at bray and wiped the sauce that was running down his chin, he smiled back at her. Izabel suddenly stood up "I have an announcement, the wedding will be tomorrow"  
"We still don't know who you marring" Ryan said  
Izabel looked down, she didn't know how to say it, in the end she didn't need to, Tai-San did "She's marring Megan, it quite obvious" There was quite a bit of whispering then lex said "kick her out" Izabel laughed  
"Do I need to remind you lex that this is no longer the mall rats but the extended royalty of the new Roman Empire, an empire I run." Lex looked down at his plate as Izabel continued "For those of you who wish to come it will be at the church at 9am tomorrow" Izabel then left with Megan  
"Well that was unexpected," Salene said  
"Was it?" Zandra asked  
"What do u mean?" asked pasty  
"Well I think it was rather obvious"  
"In what way"  
"I don't know, there was just a vibe, they way they acted around each other, you know" Lex stabbed a potato angrily. He hated Izabel more than ever now, he knew he couldn't do anything across the table, a sly smile played on Sahshas lips, he then stood up and left, slipping quietly out of the mall.  
  
The next day Izabel stood in front of the altar, Tai-san was to the 'priest' Mark was standing next to her. Music started and Megan walked down the isle with Amber and Zandra behind her. Izabel smiled...  
~~~~~~~  
"You may kiss the bide" Tai-San said, Izabel leaned in to kiss Megan when a ball of flame erupted from the isle and engulfed the church...  
  
Izabel opened her eyes and looked around, the church was pretty badly burnt but everyone seemed ok from where she was, Skye was already getting people out of the burnt church. Skye walked up to Izabel "Come on let's get you to the hospital to be checked out" Skye then helped Izabel along the streets to the hospital.  
  
Bray sat in the waiting area of the hospital, Amber had been hit with some debree at the church and he was waiting for her to be bandaged up, he heard a baby crying her turned to the noise, he saw a girl desperately trying to make the baby quiet. Bray did a double take, it looked like her, she had jet-black hair with red streaks though, it used to be blonde, and she was thinner, and then his sister never used to have a baby. She looked up and a smile broke out over her face, she raced up to bray a wrapped her arms around him, Amber walked into the waiting area in time to see this. Rage welled up inside her, and she stormed over to bray, as she got closer she saw the baby and she felt even angrier. Suddenly bray turned and saw her "Amber, I want you to meet Hannah, my sister" The anger went away and Amber smiled   
"Hello" she said   
"Hi" Hannah replied Bray looked so happy, he hadn't seen his sister since the virus, she'd dissapeard   
"So who's this?" he asked looking at the baby  
"Max"  
"Who's the father?" Bray asked  
Tears welled up in Hannahs eyes "Bradly, but he's dead"  
"Who killed him?" Amber asked  
"The chosen, well they will have by now" fear ran through Brays body, the chosen  
"Where are they?" he asked  
"They've taken over a city near by"  
Bray looked at Amber who nodded "Sure, we'll attack them, I'll talk to Iz later" Amber said  
  
Izabel looked down at Megan, she had a drip attached to her, tears where rolling down Izabels cheeks, Skye walked in "I'm sorry Iz"  
"What can you do, you have to be able to do something"  
"I can keep her alive for awhile, but I'm sorry we can't wait to long"  
"Why her, it isn't fair"  
"Don't worry Iz, talk to her they say it helps coma patients wake up"  
Iz smile a little then turned her attention back to Megan  
  
Megan looked around, she was at school, she looked around, suddenly she walked past, Megan then realised she was watching some part of her life, then she realised it was her first day at a new school, she bumped into the girl, Megan looked and noticed it was Izabel. She smiled the first time she meet, suddenly there was a blur and they where having dinner; it was the first date. It blurred again and Izabel was on a podium reading out "and all marriages are to be registered through the government. And unlike the adults world, you can marry anyone you want. Though I'm sure no-one will want to marry there brothers it is possible, and so are gay marriages" Izabel walked inside and walked up to Megan, she pulled out a ring. There was another blur, and Megan was watching her wedding, suddenly flames ripped through the dream and Megan was plunged into darkness all around her. She could hear Izabels voice echoing around her "Megan I'm sorry, it all my fault" as Megan listened to her she cried out  
"No it's not Iz"  
  
"No it's not Iz" Megan whispered   
Izabel was shocked "Skye!" she yelled, her sister came running  
"What is it?"  
"She spoke"  
"What?"  
"She reacted to something I said"  
"Good, Iz that's a good sign, this means I'll be able to extend the period of life support"  
Izabel smiled she was so happy  
  
Bray smiled down on Max he couldn't believe his little sister had a kid, but then that was how the world was, he was looking after Max while Hannah took a break. They where back at the mall and Amber and Hannah where talking in the cafe "So did you plan to have Max?" Amber asked  
"We always wanted a kid, but he came a bit early, but we still coped"  
"And the chosen why do they have him?"  
"They wanted max for some sacrifice thing, Brad gave up his life for max to live"  
"How noble" Amber said smiling  
Hannah looked sad "I miss him so much"  
"There's a chance he's still alive"  
"Not much"  
"Still it's a chance"  
Hannah smiled at Amber   
  
Izabel sat in the hospital room staring at Megan lying unconscious in a hospital bed. She hated life, it was so unfair, it always came around and bit u in the but, she wiped away a tear, Skye walked in and gave her a cup of tea "She's doing better Iz"  
"Thanks" Izabel smiled at her "It's just not fair, why her why now, why the hell do people do this sort of thing?"  
"I don't know Iz"   
"It's just so unfair"  
"Iz, I'm sorry but I have some bad news"  
"Great, right when my life seems like it can't get worse it does"  
"Megan hit her head pretty hard, we don't know what kind of damage it has done"  
"You think she could never wake up?"  
"No that's quite likely, I'm worried about amnesia or maybe severed spinal chords"  
"Wait, spinal chords?"  
"Well maybe bruised, but there is a chance she won't walk again, for awhile at least"  
"What?! You're telling me this now! She won't be able to walk?"  
"Look when I found Amber she had a smiler case, she had a bit of amnesia, that went away and she had trouble walking, but we got her through it, Megan might be worse or better of, we don't know"  
"Don't know! Skye please"  
"We'll do our best Iz, she'll have the best of care"  
  
Amber walked along in the mall when Sahsha walked up to her "lovely work wasn't it" He said  
"Go away Sahsha"  
"Why Amber, you can't do anything about it, I just wish things had gone better"  
Amber turned around and stared him straight in the eye "What the hell is your problem?"  
"Izabel" he said and walked off Amber was left fuming at how he changed so much and how she could care so little about other peoples lives!  
  
Skye walked into the mall exhausted "how was your day?" Amber asked as she walked past  
"Horrible" Skye replied "I had to tell Izabel about the possibility Megan won't be able to walk"  
"I take it she didn't handle it very well"  
"She feels really bad Amber, I can't get her to leave the room, to get any sleep, it's making me feel awful to, she's my little sister and yet there seems to be nothing I can do to help her"  
"I know Skye, look I'll go talk to her tomorrow, I don't what I can say but I'll try"  
"Thanks Amber" Skye said smiling  
  
Amber walked into her room where Bray sat in bed she walked over and sat down beside him "Bray have you ever thought about having kids?"  
"I want them, sure, but not yet I think. Why? Has Hannah got you thinking"  
"Yea, Bray I think there is something I should tell you"  
"What is it Amber?"  
"I think I'm pregnant Bray" Bray took a deep breath and looked at her he didn't know what to say or what to think, he just stood up and left the room. Amber lay back on the bed and took a deep breath, she'd told him and she felt better, she knew tomorrow she'd talk to Skye about a test, after she'd talked to Izabel. Then Amber remembered the chosen and groaned, they where a threat and she had to gather troop to attack them. Amber closed her eyes; she had to talk Izabel into helping her with the city again, and to stop neglecting her empire.  
  
Izabel looked down on Megan when Amber walked in  
"I'm sorry," Amber said  
"It's ok no"  
"No it's not Iz, I did some thinking last night and I could have prevented this" Amber said she sat down her face with a expression of remorse on her face "It can't be your fault Amber"  
"But it is, I knew who the leader of the Rebellion is, I could have stopped it somehow"  
"I know it's Sahsha I figured it out for sure now, I took the risk Amber I suspected him but still, no-one outside the royal house knew about the wedding Amber, this is my fault in whole"  
"Izabel"  
"No Amber it is"  
"Look does it matter, you took the risk to be happy and you should be, you should be beating yourself up, look get some rest, a decent meal, when Megan wakes up she won't want you admitted for undernousment and fatigue"  
"I know, your right, but still when she wakes up there is still the chance of been paralysed"  
"Iz it'll be fine, Skye got me through it I'm sure Megan will get through it to"  
"Thanks Amber"  
"Will you be coming back to work on your empire?"  
"Once Meg's woken up, I'll work, not as hard I used to though"  
"There's a city I think is a major threat"  
"Attack it Amber, I trust you to act upon your own, I want you to run the empire Amber, Mark will help"  
"Izabel I -"  
"When I do die Amber if you are alive you will be in charge, I trust you the most with something like that, I trust you to be a good leader to run the empire fairly"  
"But Izabel"  
"Amber it won't be long, just to this for me now"  
Amber smiled a little and stood up, there was no use fighting.  
  
Bray looked out over the city, there where people working everywhere, the city was peaceful, he looked out over the gates, something was wrong, there was something coming over the hill, Bray was horrified, he realised what it was, it was the chosen. They where coming back again, he knew Amber was planning to attack them but now they had made the first move. He raced down into the mall and ran into ebony "Thank god" he said, "The chosen are attacking"  
"What?" Ebony asked shocked  
"Gather all our troops and send out message to the other cities for back up, we may be able to defeat them here ourselves but we need extra force to attack them"  
"What are you going on about Bray?" Ebony asked  
"Just do it Ebony!" Bray yelled and he raced off Ebony just stared at him, she shook herself and lunged into action, this was big, if the chosen took this city things could go very wrong for her.  
  
Skye walked along the corridor in the hospital when Ellie walked up to her  
"Skye can I talk to you?"   
"What about"  
"About the dead guy"  
"Ellie shit happens get over it!"  
"But it"  
Skye turned and stared right into her eyes "It's not my fault or yours it was his and Ellie I don't need you bugging me I have enough hell from my conscious about people I could have saved I don't need you on my case about the ones I couldn't." Skye just walked off leaving Ellie staring after her.  
  
Lex looked down at Robert and smiled  
"You're so cute" He said Robert just gurgled and waved his arms about Lex smiled "Yes you are" he said in baby talk  
"I didn't know you spoke that language" Zandra said from the door lex looked up shrugged Zandra walked over and smiled down at Robert to "It's time for his bottle" She said  
"Is he hungry?"  
"We'll find out," Zandra said taking Robert from Lex's arms.  
  
Zandra walked into the cafe where Amber sat   
"Hey Amber what's up"  
"Huh" Amber looked up as she snapped from her thoughts  
"What's up?"  
"Bray, I told him I thought I was pregnant and he just dissapeard, I haven't seen him in ages"  
"Oh no, so you only think"  
"Well I did, I took a test today"  
"And..."  
Amber took in breath and looked at Zandra "I am"  
"Is that good"  
"Well I don't know, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this, but I also really want this child"  
Zandra smiled as she warmed up some milk for Robert   
"I really want to talk to Bray but he seems to have dissapeard"  
"Doesn't sound like him"  
"I know, Something is wrong"  
"How hard have you looked"  
"Very"  
"Been on the roof?"  
"No" Amber said as she stood up  
  
Amber walked onto the roof and looked out, there was an Army marching toward the city, Amber took a deep breath, she looked to the gates, there was an army there to, Amber realised Bray must have been up on the roof when the Army first came into view. He was smart he didn't send out an attack, he planned an ambush when they attacked. She smiled and thought of joining them she looked at her stomach and decided she would, it was to risky, she still didn't know if she wanted the child and she didn't want to risk a miscarriage.  
  
K.C looked around the room and smiled he picked up the game boy lying around, he was glad Jack was at the power station, it meant he could stuff around as much as he liked  
"You shouldn't be here," Cloe said from the door  
K.C spun around and looked at her, he didn't feel like a lecture from someone so he made up an excuse "Jack said I could use his gameboy" he said holding it up, Cloe just walked away.  
  
Izabel stared into a plate of food at the mall. She'd just woken up from the first sleep she'd had in days and she felt terrible, she hated been away from the hospital, away from Megan.  
"Hey I'm realy sorry" Salene said from the door  
"It's ok"  
"No it's not it's realy sad"  
"Yea" Izabel said as she stared remorsfully into her food Salene sat down next to her  
"She'll be alright won't she"  
"Skye reckons she will, unless she has some severd spinal chords or something"  
"So she'd-"  
"be paraylsed"  
"Yes" Izabel continued to stare at her plate.  
  
Bray peeked over the wall, the chosen where getting closer, he noticed there was alot more than he remeberd, they'd obviously been recruiting.  
As they came closer Bray signaled to the army waiting behind the city walls, soon there was a full on war.  
An hour into the battle the city was loosing. "bray what are we going to do?" Ebony asked  
"Keep fighting till reinforcements come" Bray fired another arrow at the chosen, suddenly from the other side a huge army appeard. The citys army cheered as this new army finished of the chosen. A guy walked up to bray and looked him up and then bowed his head "We'll attack thier city now royal leader"  
"Royal leader?"  
"you're Bray aren't you?"  
"Yes"  
"then you are part of the royal line, your tribe are all considerd royal"  
"Why?"  
"Izabel, now I have to go we have another city to take over"  
Bray smiled and yelled to his Army "YOU CAN STAY NOW OR HELP ATTACK THE CHOSEN CITY" most poeple came back into the city, tired and wounded, others went on to the other city  
  
Skye looked at the wound, an arrow through his arm  
"how'd you get this?" She asked  
"The battle with the chosen"  
"What battle?"  
"I thouhgt poeple knew, the whole army was called upon to help defend the city"  
Skye looked shocked. She bound his wound and went off to find Izabel, she found her in Megans hospital room  
"Iz you know the chosen attacked us?"  
"No, doesn't matter, Amber wouyld have handled it"  
"how come I didn't know?"  
"We have a good system Skye, your to busy to notice, but we can wipe out an enemy in a matter of hours"  
"you have a strong Army"  
"I know, look tell Amber that she has to destroy the rebellion group or we're all doomed"  
"Izabel explain to my why you knew it was Sahasha"  
"Iz ever since the first laws he's been following me destorying my happiness"  
"why"  
"Why do you think Skye"  
"Sahsha would-"  
"yes he would and yes he did. Megans living, or dying proof"  
  
Bray walked into the mall badly hurt after the battle  
"Bray what happend?" Salene asked  
"the chosen battle didn't go to well" Amber asked  
"we one, but causlties where high"  
"we should get you to the hospital Bray" Amber said  
"no I'll be alright" Bray said as he sat down  
"you sure"  
'yea"  
"so about Bradly"  
"They'll bring him back if they find him at hte city"  
Amber smiled "I hope he's alive"  
"He will be, I knew him before the virus, he's a fighter"  
Hannah walked in then with some bandages   
"Bray Salene said you where back" She said  
Bray smiled at her "I hope we find Brad"  
Hannah just smiled  
  
Ellie walked along the hospital corrdor the dead face haunting her, she felt like screaming, she couldn't get it out of her head, she turned a corner and saw a girl with long jet-black hair, she had dark blue streaks through it, she looked familier to Ellie.  
The girl looked up and saw Ellie, and froze, Ellie stared staight at her, she couldn't believe who it was, suddenly she was gone, it was like she was never there, Ellie started to wonder if she was or if her mind was playing trinks on her, she kept walking there was a voice echoing aorund her haid,  
"Hello Ellie" it echoed around a familier voice, yet it was filled with it's own fear as it tryed ot be strong.  
  
Tai-San looked at Lex holding his child, she wiped away a tear and walked on, she ran into Ellie who was racing through the mall.  
"Watch it" Ellie snapped  
"excuse me?" Tai-San said "you bumped into me"  
"Sorry" Ellie mubled as she rushed off  
  
Skye looked down at a patient sleeping, she wished so much haddent happened she remeberd when she had watched her father, or her step father, she didn't understand why her moter would have cheated, she took in a deep breath and wonderded if she could get her life back on track, Danni was still mentaly unstable, she knew that she always would be, she smiled a little as she remeberd some of the stuff she'd gotten up to before the virus, she was quite the con artist, she'd once convinced Izabel that the old man down the road was an axe murder just to watch her squirm, but thanks to Danni taughting her at childhood Izabel had grown strong.  
"Skye" Skye spun round to see who was there  
"Hi Ellie"  
"I was wondering do you know a girl with dark back hair with blue streaks"  
"yes, Maggie, one of out knew healers, she's very good"  
Ellie shudderd with the sound of the name "Where can I find her?"  
"ward 3"  
"thanks" Ellie walked off, she had to face Maggie  
she opened a door and saw Maggie sitting in a room medatating  
"hello Maggie" she said coldly  
"Ellie, I see you haven't forgiven me yet"  
"how could I"  
"Because I didn't do it"  
"Forget it Maggie, just get out of this city, there's no room for you here"  
"I'm sorry Ellie" Maggie opened her eyes "Was that a threat"  
"Yes it was"  
"I'm stronger than you Ellie I won last time and if your looking for a fight I'll win again"  
"I have power"  
"Ah poor naive Ellie thinks she has power beacause she is part of the royal extension"  
"Yes and I'm rather close to the royal family"  
"Danni and Amber"  
"yes"  
"well I'm sorry Ellie you'll have to put up with me you see I'm part of the roayl extension to and although I'm not close to the family I have power to"  
"oh really Maggie"  
"Yes Ellie, I'm the only person who can help Megan, that's why Izabel sent for me to come here, I'm the best Ellie and it's time you learnt it" Maggie left Ellie standing in the room fuming, how could Izabel do that, fire raged in Ellies eyes, but she knew she couldn't win, Maggie was stonger in body and mind and she had no hope, she'd just have to avoid her.  
  
Danni sat in her room, a war was ragin in her head again, the voiced echoed, she couldn't stop them taughting her   
"Sahsha only wantend amber, no man could love you" they laughed "you're an imposter Danni"  
"NO SHUTUP" Danni yelled  
"Danni what's wrong?" Mark said walking into her room Danni looked at him with fear in her eyes "not again" tears started streaming down her face, she felt so alone "Danni"  
"no Mark they're right, I don't belong here, Mark I'm an imposter, always have been, I don't have my own identity"  
"Danni that's not ture"  
"yes it is" Danni said and she pushed past him and ran out the room.  
  
Amber climbed into bed with Bray, it was late and it had been a rough day  
"Amber I'm sorry" Bray said  
"I know, I can't believe it myself"  
"it's just funny, my whole family, we all seem to have teen pregancys"  
"what do you meen?"  
"Brady and Max, they both have a parent from my family"  
"Bray, it's a differnt worl I don't think it matters"  
"Amber I want to get married"  
"What?"  
"I think it's the right thing to do"  
Amber stared into his eyes for a few moments "Amber will you marry me" He said  
"of course" she said giving him a hug  
  
Danni looked back at the city and decided it was best, it was time for her to leave again, she knew where she was going, to find her only friend in the world the only person she knew she could talk to.  
  
Izabel looked down at Megan and whispered to her "you can't leave me Meg, you have to stay, I need you, you complete me, without you nothing could have been possible. It's all you Megan you gave me strength to do what I new was right, to take things I wanted, if you hadn't been there none of this would have excited"  
Megan's eyes flickered open and stared straight at Izabel. Izabel sat there overcome with an indescribable happiness  
"Iz you could have done it" Megan said softly  
Izabel just through her arms around Megan  
Skye walked in and smiled "I see Megan's awake, now we can work on the next step to recovery"  
Megan smiled "so how bad was the explosion?" She asked  
"Not to bad, no one was very badly hurt, except you" Skye replied  
"That's how it was planned," Izabel said  
"Megan I have some bad news for you" Skye continued ignoring Izabel "there is a possibility you won't be able to walk, maybe for awhile, maybe forever" Megan took a deep breath and nodded "I'll leave you two alone now" Skye said as she walked out of the room. Megan looked at Izabel who just hugged her.  
  
Brad walked along the streets, he had deep scars on his face and blood pored from a wound in his arm, he's escaped the chosen battle and had been told to come to this city and see the doctors. He trudged into the hospital and a girl with blonde hair walked up to him and smiled "what happened to you she asked"  
"The scars are from torture"  
'What about your arm"  
"Battle wound"  
"Well I'm Skye, we'll fix you up here, what's your name" she said as she led him to a hospital bed  
"Bradly, everyone just calls me brad though"  
Skye just nodded as she cleaned up his wounds  
  
Skye walked into the mall. "How's Megan?" Amber asked as Skye walked into the cafe  
"She's awake now"  
"That's good"  
"The chosen battle must have been really bad"  
"Why?"  
"This guy came in just before, pretty badly knocked up, he'd been a prisoner, badly cut up and a arm wound from the battle"  
"What was his name" Amber asked   
"Bradly"  
Hannah looked up her eyes twinkling "Brad" she whispered  
"What room is he in"  
"Room 23 ward 4" Skye said  
Hannah was out of the mall in a split second  
  
Danni walked along in the dark the voices screaming in her head, she breathed deeply and kept walking. An expression of pure anguish on her face Danni pressed on, she knew it was only time until the voices took over again, and this time no one could save her, unless she made it in time.  
  
Izabel walked into the mall feeling really happy, Megan was conscious again and tests would begin in the morning. Izabel walked into the cafe where everyone was enjoying a communal dinner she looked around "Where's Danni?" She asked  
"She's been having some trouble, I think she's going to complete her training" Mark said  
"What?" Amber asked  
Sahsha walked in then and smiled "Hello everyone" He said in a happy tone, Izabel turned around and threw her fist into his jaw. Sahsha was on the floor in a second. He looked up; the shock in his face quickly turned to a smile. "What the hell are you smiling about?" Izabel yelled at him  
"Well it's funny" Sahsha started as he got up "you see you hate me so much yet you can't do anything about it"  
Izabel started smiling she leaned close to him "That's where your wrong, I'm the leader of this empire and I am in complete control Sahsha, the trials and law system is just to keep the people happy and because I'm to busy. But you see Sahsha I can make people disappear without a trace and to keep my people happy they'll never find out what happened, but Sahsha I'm willing to give you a trial because I believe I can convict you." Izabel looked at Amber who nodded and silently moved off. "Now get out of the mall Sahsha you're not welcome here"  
Sahsha moved away. Bray smiled as he watched him leave  
  
Amber walked into her room and picked up the report her agent had given her and looked it over, It was perfect, and there was to be meeting the next night when the 'police' of the city would be able to arrest people for actions against the crown. She smiled it was good to know things where stable, it was what she wanted in her life again, those who didn't would cause trouble but in the end they would be exiled into the world they wanted.  
The farms where more prosperous than ever with many added workers and extended land in some places, and even the mall was getting renovations, it was been built into a stronghold, one of the few well defended buildings, the others been the food store and the power station. Amber wished Danni was still there to join in the glory of Sahsha been brought down, he'd played her and she deserved to see this, but she had gone. Amber didn't know where but Mark did and he wouldn't let his sister wander off into some danger so Amber knew Danni would be all right.  
  
Skye looked down at Megan and smiled, she was doing very well, everything they could monitor was doing great, but today was the big moment, today when she woke up they would have to find out if there was any spinal damage. Skye remembered when she'd found Amber and Zandra both had come from a rather similar accident, Amber had trouble walking and Zandra had none, Skye knew there was a good chance Megan could swing either way. The thought crossed her mind that damage might be irreversible, but she shook away that thought, she didn't even want to consider it.  
  
Ellie paced her room, thoughts flying around her head. Maggie was back and the rivalry that had lasted so long was set to continue, Ellie couldn't forget the last time she'd seen Maggie, she'd been in the hospital after Alice found out that she was the one who'd given Ellie a black eye. It was strange that a person of such power could have been destroyed so simply, but that was Maggie's fear, that Alice was as strong as ever, or stronger, as much as she'd grown Maggie still feared her. Ellie smiled she did have an advantage, not much of one, Maggie was a renowned healer and it would be hard to get rid of her again, but in her mind Ellie had set that she would win and that Maggie would go again. Ellie stopped pacing and smiled, she'd have her way, she walked out of her room and left to go to work.  
  
Danni pushed her way through the trees, the branches scratched her face and grass attacked her legs, the wind threw her hair around her face, sometimes blocking her vision, all the while the voices screamed profanities in her mind. But Danni pressed on, she had to live, she knew it was up to her to be strong, and she knew the only people who could help her. She felt like screaming, like ripping her hair out, but she focused herself into the walking, she had a rhythm going, steady focusing on putting each foot forward ignoring the voices calling her to her death beckoning her to come unto the fiery pits of hell.  
  
Hannah raced into the hospital room where brad was and wrapped her arms around him  
"Hannah" He excalimed as he reasiled who it was  
"Oh Brad I've missed you so much"  
"I've missed you too" Brad returned the hug  
Hannah finally let go and stared into his eyes "How's Max?" Brad asked  
"He's fine" Brad smiled whistfully as he thought of his son  
"Where are you staying"   
"With my brother Bray, he's part of some royal system they have here, I'm not to clear on it" Brad nodded and wrapped his arms around her again  
  
Megan opened her eyes and looked up at skye  
"Morning Megan, ready to start?" Skye said   
"Sure" Megan said sitting up  
"Izabel brought in Maggie to help out"  
"That's good"  
"So do you want to try standing up?" Skye asked  
"Morning all" Maggie said as she walked into the room "Ready to begin?"  
Skye nodded   
  
Lex walked along with Robert in his arms, he smiled down at his son, life had a new meaning for him. Lex walked into the cafe and sat sat down  
"Hey Lex" Amber said  
"Hello Amber" He replied  
Amber smiled as she watched Lex with he child, 'surely Bray will be as good as father' she thouhgt  
Hannah walked in with Brad  
"Hannah your back, so this must be Brad" Amber said  
"Hello" Brad said a little unsurely  
"This in Amber, my soon to me sis in law" Hannah said   
Brad shook Ambers hand "Where's Max?" he asked   
Amber smiled and took him to the room where max was sleeping  
  
Danni walked on still, she was started to lose hope when a building loomed up infront of her, her heart started beating faster and her walk broke into a run, soon she would have salvation, soon the voices would go again. But this time she was going to do things right so they never came back.  
  
Sahsha walked into the courtroom feeling confident, he still believed he was safe. He looked over at the jury no one he knew. He would be fine.  
"Sahsha are you aware of what you are been charged of?" The judge asked  
"Yes" He said as he sat down  
"Good, I hope you realise how serious this is, attempted murder of the monarch on numours account"  
Sahsha nodded "Izabel you can speak first"  
Izabel stood up "Well Sahsha you're very confident of your innocence aren't you, but trying to kill me is serious, it's even worse when Megan has the chance of been paraplegic because of your actions" Izabel turned to the jury "This man is a threat to society, my society. Sahsha is clever, he's covered his tracks well, but he knows he only doesn't get convicted because there is no proof, but you see this time I have proof..."  
  
Megan walked into the Mall she couldn't believe how lucky she was that she could walk. Maggie followed her "So you'll be fine"  
Megan nodded "Meg do you think there's a place for me to stay here?"  
"Sure Maggie, Iz would love to have you around, your one of our oldest friends and it'd be great to have you around"   
Ellie turned the corner and saw Maggie and Megan talking, rage welled up inside her.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Ellie said as she walked up to Maggie  
"I think I'm moving in Ellie"  
"No you're not"  
"Ellie"  
Ellie stared at her evilly "Get out of my life you whore" Maggie just turned away and started walking   
"I'll do what I want"  
"I challenge you then, loser leaves the city"  
Maggie turned and glared at her "If that's what you want Ellie, but it's me and you, Alice beating me up doesn't count"  
Ellie nodded "Tomorrow morning"  
Maggie walked off "Why'd you do that Maggie" Megan asked following her  
"Because it's the only way to get through to that girl, she knows I'm stronger than her yet she challenged me, it's her loss"  
  
"Has the jury reached a decision?" the judge asked  
"Yes, It's unanimous, we find Sahsha Guilty"  
"WHAT!" Sahsha yelled, "They had no solid proof how can you do that"  
"Simple Izabel is our queen and I'm afraid her word is more than and evidence could"  
Sahsha stormed off out of the room Izabel signalled to the guard to stop "He can stay for tonight. You find him tomorrow and give him the exile tattoo" She then walked back to the mall  
  
Izabel walked in to he mall and saw Megan; she ran up to her and rapped her arms around her "I'm so sorry I couldn't be their today"  
"It's ok," Megan said hugging her back "So what's the verdict"  
"Sahsha will be exiled"  
"How's Danni"  
"She's run off"  
"Oh"  
"So was it any trouble"  
"None at all, um and I told Maggie she could stay"  
"That's fine" Izabel finally let go of Megan and just looked at her smiling hard  
"But she'll only stay if she wins the fight tomorrow"  
"Fight?"   
"With Ellie"  
  
Danni walked up to the building and opened the door; she was greeted with a smile  
"Welcome home Danni"  
Danni smiled "Is Hope here"  
"Of course, I'll go find her"  
Danni stepped inside and waited. Hope walked up to her, her face emotionless Danni smiled "Hey" she said a little unsurely  
"I won't teach you this time Danni"  
"Hope"  
"No you left, your where arrogant, thinking you knew better"  
"I had"  
"Danni, you can train, only because I don't want you to kill yourself, you'll find your room as you left it"  
Danni looked after Hope as she walked away, she felt so empty now, but things would turn right, she was back and it was time to work things out.  
  
Bray was walking along the streets, he'd just come from the house where the Adults where been held. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, then blackness.  
When Bray finally regained consciousness he was looking to Sahsha face  
"Hello Bray" He said  
"What the-"  
"Don't worry Bray, you're quite safe, but you'll be quite helpful in me getting this city"  
"And how do you plan to do that Sahsha"  
"Quite simple Bray you see that city you took over wasn't the chosen central, and tonight there will be a major attack inside and outside the city, taking Izabel prisoner will give us absolute power over everyone"  
"So you're a chosen"  
"No Bray I'm just working with them to get what I want"  
"Why do you need me"  
"You'll see Bray" With that Sahsha left Bray with a guard.  
"Don't worry I'll get you out of here" The guard said Bray looked at him suprised "I'm an undercover operative, Amber sent me, we'll get you out and prepare the defence"  
"Did Sahsha get off the trail?"  
"No, Izabel wants him to attack, so she can crush his army" Bray nodded as the guard undid his ropes "Follow me" he said leading Bray out the room.  
  
"Izabel!" Bray yelled as he walked into the mall   
"What is it Bray?"  
"Sahsha's working with the chosen, they're attacking tonight inside and out the city"  
"I thought we destroyed the chosen"  
"It seems they're bigger than we thought, we never caught the gardien so they must be base somewhere else"  
"All right, Morris get our city's defence and take out as many rebels as we can now, bring them alive if possible, Bray send a messenger to other city's to come to out Aid, I'll get a warning out to all citizens that we may need them to help"  
Bray and Morris ran off to do as they where told.  
  
Amber looked out over the city from the roof of the mall, the battle was raging, but they where winning, it seemed the empire was unstoppable, nothing could defeat them "Hello Amber" An Icy voice came from behind her, Amber spun around to see Sahsha   
"Sahsha" Amber felt fear rush through her body  
"If I can't have you Amber no-one can" Sahsha lunged at Amber.  
  
Amber moved out of the way as Sahsha tyred to knock her off the roof, Sahsha stopped just a fraction away from the edge of the roof he turned and smiled evilly at Amber, It was that moment Amber knew for sure he wasn't the same guy she once knew. He had become and enemy, maybe he always had been, Sahsha began to charge at Amber again she dodged him "Sahsha ple-"  
"Talking time has finished Amber, now it's dying time" Sahsha lunged at her again, but as she dodged him Sahsha didn't stop in time for the edge and flew over the side Amber raced to the edge and looked over. His body wasn't on the ground; suddenly something grabbed her wrist. Sahsha was holding on the ledge he pulled on Amber's wrist "Come with me" he said and smiled. Amber ripped herself from his grasp then he fell, Amber let out as scream as his body hit the ground, she then collapsed and started crying, he was dead, and in a way she felt she'd killed him.  
  
Bray walked back into the mall, victorious again.  
"He's dead," Amber said as she walked up to Bray  
"Who?"  
"Sahsha"  
"I don't know if he's dead Amber" Bray said wrapping his arms around her   
"No he is, he fell off the roof when he attacked me during the battle"  
"Oh"  
"It's my fault Bray"  
"No it's not," Bray said tightening his grip on her "He was crazy Amber"  
"Just because he was crazy gave him no reason to die" Mark said  
"The way he acted the things he did he deserved as much as anyone could, not that death is deserved by anyone"   
"Mark he's different, he was trying to kill us"  
"I know" Mark walked off  
"It's Danni Amber, she's crazy, and he feels bad about it" Izabel said Amber nodded  
  
Izabel woke up and rolled over expecting to find Megan there, but she wasn't, Izabel stood up and looked over the room  
"Morning" Megan said  
"Come back to bed" Izabel said  
"We don't want to miss the fight"  
"Fight"  
"Ellie and Maggie"  
"Yea" Izabel got up "I can't wait to see maggie kick her ass"  
  
"We don't have to do this Ellie" Maggie said  
"Yes we do" Ellie said sternly  
"What are the rules you lay out Ellie"  
"It's beetween us, no-one enters the ring i've drawn on the ground, It's not till the end, but till one gives in or can't fight"  
Maggie nodded "Weapons?"  
"None" Ellie raised her fists and looked at maggie who stood calmly before her "Ready?" Ellie asked  
"Yes" Maggie said Ellie swung a fist and maggie who simply grabbed it and started to crush it with her hand. Ellie face was torn with a pained expresion, she moved her other fist to strike Maggie but it was also blocked. Ellie moved away, pulling herself from Maggies grasp. Maggie looked at her then lowerd her head Ellie took this moment and lunged at Maggie again, but efforts where futile and soon she was sprawled out on the ground. Maggie offerd her a hand "Face it Ellie i've won" Ellie took Maggies hand and Maggie puller her to her feet.  
"i'll go now"  
"No, there's room for us both Ellie"  
"No there isn't" Ellie walked away  
"Wait Ellie, please i can't take this I can't carry the burdun for a sin I didn't commet please" But Ellie just kept walking away. For the first time Maggie noticed the precence of the others, most not looking very happy, Maggies eyes fell on Jack she walked over to him "Please Jack, talk to her, help me make her stay"  
"I'll try" Jack said as he raced off after Ellie  
"Well I'm glad your staying" Izabel said "We'll try to sort out Ellie later".  
  
Danni blocked Jarads attack, then he blocked her's, they where equally matched and sparing lasted ages with litle punches landing. Finally then stopped "I'm glad your back Danni"  
"Me to"  
"hope was really upset, Danni she knows you well she's glad your back believe it or not"  
"I know, she's just a very complex girl"  
"She's been working on her mind alot lately, she's been devolping some powerful attacks"  
"I hope I get to train with her again"  
"You will, In time Danni, but for now we work together"  
Jarad sat down and closed his eyes "Let's work on your mind for a bit now Danni"  
Danni sat down next to him and clsed her eyes  
  
Amber looked down at the grave a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Do you want to deliver the ulagy amber?" Tai-San asked  
"sure" Amber said "When we first met Sahsha he was a kind and gentle soul, he was good and kind, but he returned differnt, when he came back he wanted to destroy us Sahsha was a good friend, and enemy" Amber stopped there was a clapping from behind her   
"Bravo Amber, but I don't see the point of my ulgagy if i'm not dead" Amber spun around and saw Sahsha  
  
Jack raced after Ellie "Ellie wait up!" he cryed out   
"Leave me alone Jack" She said   
"Please don't go, you don't have to"  
"but I do, I can't stand her, I lost and it's time for me to go"  
"Ellie-"  
"No Jack I have to be honest to my word"  
"But you don't have to leave Ellie"  
"I do Jack, so just leave me alone!"  
  
Amber looked at Sahsha "What the hell, you bloddy bastard you're alive"  
"Who did we just bury?" Bray asked  
"Yes who did you bury?" Sasha asked  
"It was ment to be you, it was you, how the hell, Sahsha, you can't, you're not allowed" Tears were flowing down Ambers cheeks  
"Hey easy, my best guess is you buried the reason i'm back"  
"which is what?" Bay asked as he put a supportive arm around Ambers shoulders  
"My brother, twin brother"  
Amber looked at him "That makes sense"  
"seems he knows my past here, used it to his advantage, he's been working for a long time ot bring down the empire, seems it's come to an end"  
"it's a relief knowing it wasn't you all along"  
"Well I should go again" Sahsha said as he turned  
"Are you sure?" Amber asked  
"Yes" He said and walked away  
  
Izabel wrapped her arms around megans waist "Hey" She whisperd in her ear  
"hey Iz" Megan replied  
Maggie walked into the room "guys do you know where Ellie is?"  
"Gone would be my best guess"  
"I have to talk to her, sort things out"  
"Good luck" Izabel said as Maggie left  
Megan looked up at Izabel and smiled "I hope she works it out" Izabel just replied by planting a soft kiss on Megans lips.  
  
Bray walked into the Mall his arm over Ambers shoulder he smiled at her and she smiled back "I don't feel nearly as bad" She said smiling  
"It's good to know he wasn't bad"  
"I felt awful thinking i killed him, who i once loved  
"Loved?"  
"Past tense" Amber said giving Bray a kiss  
Maggie walked down the stairs "Seen Ellie?" She asked  
"Nope" Amber replied, bray just shook his head  
"Seems to be a good amout of happy couples around here" Maggie said as she walked past to continue her search for Ellie Bray smiled then shouted after her "you might want to try the farm"  
  
Maggie walked into the farm she had to find Ellie and work things out. Alice walked out and stared at Maggie evily "what do you want"  
"I have to talk to Ellie"  
"Why?"  
Maggie looked at Alice sqaure in the eyes, fear rushed through her body "Because" she said simply  
Alice led her to a room where Ellie sat and then left them "I didn't do it Ellie" Maggie said  
"Whatever" Ellie replyed harshly  
"look Ellie I don't want you to leave, this is your home not mine, If you can't live in the same city as me then I'll leave"  
"That's not fair Maggie"  
"life's not fair Ellie, I've spent every day of my life thinking that"  
"what do you mean"  
"It's not fair of what you accused me, it's not fair the adults died"  
"I'm sorry Maggie"  
"look I'll leave in the morning and you can return to the mall"  
"No Maggie, you can stay"  
"Not if it's because your going Ellie"  
"no it's time I put the past in the past" She smiled at Maggie who looked at her   
"glad you see it that way" She said as she left  
  
Bray glided along the streets on his skateboard he turned up to a little house then walked up to the door and knocked  
"Bray hello!" Brad greeted him  
"het brad how's my sister and my nephew?"  
"Both great"  
"That's good"  
"how are you?" Brad asked as he userd Bray into the house  
"Good, I have a kid of my own coming soon, and a wedding"  
"That's good" Brad said as he lead Bray into the living room  
Hannah got out of her chair and flung her arms around bray when she saw him  
"hello to you to Hannah" Bray said returning the hug from his sister  
  
Danni walked into hopes room and smiled at her "Hey" She said softly  
"Hello Danni" Hope replied  
"How are you doing"  
"good, imporoving, growing stronger"  
"I'm sorry that I left when I did, I felt I needed to"  
"you wern't ready"  
"I know that now"  
"how are the voices"  
"They're gone, for good I hope"  
"You won't leave before your ready this time?"  
"No, no way"  
  
Izabel walked into the cafe with a broad smile on her face "What are you so happy about?" Amber asked  
"Nothing you would be terribly interested in" Izbel said  
"Try me" Amber replied, intregied to see wat made her so happy   
Izabel blushed a bit and sat down next to Amber "A night of incredible passion" she said quitely  
Amber smiled "Should have guessed"   
"I heard about Sahsha" Izabel said quickly changing the subject.  
"Yea, it's good news for me"  
"I bet, but still, what was his brothers name"  
"i don't know"  
Izabel shook her head.  
  
Maggie sat in her room medatang when Megan walked in "How'd it go?" She asked  
"fine, Ellie's staying"  
"And so are you?"   
"Yea"  
"Good, I could do with a friend round here"  
"What about the mall rats?"  
"I'm not really friends with any of them, I just feel differnt"  
"You always have"  
Megan smiled   
"I have some things to deliver tot he hospital, I'll see you later" Maggie said standing up.  
  
Mark looked over the balcony as two boys walked into the mall, each wearing a tool belt. Izabel walked up and greeted them.  
"What's going on Iz?" Mark asked walking up to them  
"We're doing a little renovating to the mall, I want to give it a better defence system, I'm thinking of making downstairs all office area and upstaris bedrooms and things"  
Mark nodded "Good plan" He said as he walked away. Suddenly he stopped he could feel something wrong, Skye came round the corner and looked at him "You feel it to?" She asked  
Mark nodded "they'll be back again still"  
"We've already fought them twice"  
"They believe in power and chaos, everything the empire isn't" Skye nodded  
  
Danni looked into Jarads eyes and smiled "I don't think I'll ever leave" She said softly Jarad wrapped his arms around her   
"I hope you don't"  
"They don't need me at the mall, this is my home"  
"We need you here Danni, but you can't stay because of us part of Hope's teaching is been true to you heart"  
"My hearrt is with you Jarad" she said giving him a kiss.  
  
Ellie walked into the mall feeling happy, she was glad to be back again, she hadn't wanted to leave, she loved Jack and wanted to be with him for a long time yet. "Ellie your back!" Jack yeleed as he raced foward and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Yea" Ellie said, a bit taken back.  
  
Amber watched the builders working on the downstairs rooms of the mall. She smiled it seemed so wonderful that Izabel was putting so much effort in. "hey Amber" Amber turned and smiled at Izabel   
"Hey" She replied  
"I'm heading to new rome for a few days, I was wondering if you'd like to come with"  
"New Rome?"  
"It's the main city of the empire, I'd like you to see, if all goes well this city will be like it"  
Amber nodded "I'd love to go"  
Izabel nodded and left.  
  
Hope watched the glass slowly lift into the air, she smiled as it waverd then crashed to the ground  
"Concentrate" She said  
"I'm trying" Danni replyed frustrated  
"Stop thinking sbout him, love clouds judgement"  
Danni nodded and stared another glass.  
  
Mark looked out from the city wall. He couldn't see anything, some farms, people working, nothing unusual. But they where out there somewhere. Mark decided there was no time to wait for them to come, he had to take action. He walked back to the mall, deciding to go to new rome with Izabel and Amber in the morning.  
  
Megan kissed Izabel "Take care" She said  
"I will" Izabel replied, she then turned to Mark and Amber "Ready?" She asked, they nodded.  
Half a dozen soldiers accopmnied them as they left the city and drove down the old highway. Soon New Rome was looming up infront of them The large gates opened to let them in. Izabel got out of the car and headed for a building nearby, Amber followed her while Mark slipped off and headed to the barraks.  
  
Amber looked around in awe of her surroundings. They had enterd the main building of the city and there where people everywhere. A young boy, only about twelve introduced himself to Amber as the commerce minister. Amber smiled at him "How does it work in this city"  
"We progressed from trading goods and reintroduced money, it's not perfect but it works a bit better than other things"  
Amber nodded and looked around to see where Izabel had gone.  
"So you are one of the royal family" The boy continued  
"Yes, I'm Izabel's half sister" Amber replied  
  
Danni watched as her oppenent flew across the room and hit the mats. She smiled. Danni turned as she heard clapping.  
"Well done Danni" Hope said Smiling  
"Thanks" Danni replyed  
"You're doing very well Danni, you're growing stronger, I always knew you'd be a good strong fighter"  
Danni smiled at her "And i'm glad you're back Danni, you see we have some opponents who will stop at nothing to destroy us"  
"What?. Who?"  
"Just some people, you can help"  
Danni looked solemn "I can't"  
"Why not?" Hope asked worried  
"I'm pregnant Hope"  
"Jarad, It'll be ok Danni, you can still fight"  
"I'd rather not" Danni replied sternly. Hope just left in dispair.  
  
Mark walked into the barraks and look around.   
"Ah you highness how can we help you" he was greeted.  
"Do you know of the chosen?" Mark asked  
"Yes we do, they occupy a city not far from here"  
"We need to attack them, full on tonight."  
"Why?"  
"They are a majour threat"  
"They haven't botherd us"  
"But they have us, we have to take out their leader as soon as possable"  
"I understand"  
  
Skye walked into the Hospital with a grin on her face, she was happier than she'd ever been and she didn't know why. 'Probably just a good nights sleep' she thought to herself She had quite a few patients to visit that morning and she had to get to work, she slipped on a white coat and walked into the room of her first patient.  
  
Maggie sat in the cafe sipping on a cup of tea when Megan walked in "Hey" She said sitting down  
"Hey Megan how are you doing?" Maggie asked  
"Great, well apart from the fact Iz is away"  
"The tourment of been married to a monarch" Maggie said smiling  
Megan just laughed.  
  
Amber walked around the marketplace looking at the amazing things for sale, it was like a dream. Izabel had given her some cash to spend and Amber was wondering around looking for things to buy, it seemed New Rome got alot of visitors alot of things where souviners. Amber looked at some food, differnt things to those at the mall, some packaged in bright boxed, seemed civilastion was thriving here.  
  
Mark creeped through the undergrowth with a few hundred soldiers ready to attack the chosen city, he turned to the guy next to him "you sure this is their main city?" he asked   
"Sure" came the reply Mark nodded and watched carefully, this attack was important for them, he knew the chosen posed a majour threat. Mark had spent alot of the time after the virus training under a great prophet, it was predicted that power and chaos would rule until gardiens where stolen. Mark knew it was best to kidnap the Gardien, seemed like the best way for power and chaos to come to an end. Mark signaled and the first wave of troops creeped foward.  
  
"Where's Mark?" Amber asked  
"He'll find his way back later, i'm sure he some important business to attend to that isn't finished"  
Amber nodded and smiled as the car drove along. It was dark and she felt a fear drowning her body. The darkness held a fear of an easy attack, they where in relativly safe territory but been in the open at night creeped her out. Soon enough the city gates loomed up infront of her and ahe smiled.   
  
As soon as Amber had enterd the mall Bray had wrapped his arms aorund her "I missed you so much" he said softly  
Amber smiled and hugged him back "I was thinking" Bray continued "we should get married soon Amber, I want to show my undying love and commitment to you" Amber tensed up, she didn't really want that   
"Bray.." She started   
"Sorry" Bray said and he let her go then walked off. Amber look at Izabel helplessly  
"Go after him Amber" Izabel said and Amber raced off  
  
Izabel then wanderd into the cafe and sat down   
"penny for you're thought's?" Salene asked  
Izabel smiled at her "To be honest I'm not thinking about anything" Izabel replied  
"Sure?" Salane asked sitting across from her and handing her a cup of tea  
"No"   
"Want to talk at all?"  
Izabel start to shake her head but stopped "Why not" she said  
"So what's on your mind?"  
"Children"  
"You want to have them?"  
"Well Megan does but"  
"You can't"  
"Not in this day and age, it's really frustrating because there always used to be that option"  
"Have you talked to Skye it might still be possable"  
"I will" Izabel said standing up  
  
Mark smiled at the gardien  
"At last we have you" He said smiling  
The gardien just looked away "Well we have no use for you" Mark turned to the soldiers behind him "Lock him up"  
They nodded and led him off, Mark then turned to Trudy and smiled "I've heard about you" He said  
Trudy looked at him confused "who are you?" She asked  
"I'm Mark, long story short I'm Ambers half brother"  
Trudy nodded not fully understanding but she didn't care she was tired and irratable, she'd been woken when the city was attacked  
"Come on I'm taking you back to the mall" Mark said as he led Trudy who was clutching Brady to a waiting car.  
  
Danni watched as the battle raged on, a tear ran down her cheek as she turned away and started to run, the war was been lost and it was time for her to return to the mall. Danni feard what they might say to her after all this time, she'd left without warning and hadn't planned to go back, but now she was headed that way wishing that Jarad and Hope would survive, if they did she knew they would find her, and she hoped with all her heart that they would come join her at the mall.  
  
Bray smiled at Amber and placed a ring on her finger   
"I take thee Amber to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold through sickness and in health, in richness and poorness, and um"  
Amber smiled "I think that'll do Bray"  
"You may kiss the bride" Maggie said suddenly the fountain behind Amber and Bray sprung into life then stopped again, Dal gave Jack a dealy glare  
"Well it's not like we had much time" Jack said defensivly  
Amber smiled "Well the wedding was rather short notice"  
"But it couldn't have come at a better time" bray said as he picked up Amber and carried her off to their room.  
Tai-San glared at Maggie 'why the hell isn't it me been the priest, stupid bitch' Tai-San thoguht. Zandra smiled as she noticed the look of jelousy and evy directed at Maggie from Tai-San.  
  
Mark walked into the mall with Trudy and Brady, everyone looked at them in suprise they couldn't believe it Trudy quickly walked off to find a room, she really didn't want to be back at the mall. Mark shrugged his shoulders "though she'd be glad to be back" he said and walked of to his own room.  
  
It was late when Danni stumbled into the Mall and climbed into her room, she was glad she finally had a bed for the night, she was to pregnant to be walking on the streets at night, the city was still a very dangoures place especially at night. When Danni woke up she was looking into Marks face.  
"You're pregnant" He said Angrily  
"Mark please"  
"How you could be stupid Danni, I suppose you only came crawling back here"  
"I came back here because the life of my child was in danger, so was my own, we where under attack Mark, the father knows where to find me if he survives, right now I don't want your judgement" Danni then got up and walked of to the cafe  
  
"Hey Maggie" Megan said sitting down   
"Hey, how are you doing?" Maggie replied  
"ok"  
Suddenly Danni stormed into the cafe and sat down  
"Danni?" Megan said "What are you doing back"  
Danni sighed deeply "We got attacked" Megan nodded   
"This is Maggie"  
Danni smiled at her "Hi"  
  
Bray looked at Amber who was fast asleep beside him, he smiled, it wasn't long till they would be having a child, and for now they where married, he knew things wern't perfect, but what was in this world. Amber opened her eyes and smiled at Bray "Hello" She said softly  
"Have a good sleep?"  
"Yea"  
"I was thinking"  
Amber sat up "What about?"  
"Well, normal society seems to be coming around again" Amber looked at him quizical "So I was thinkning, maybe we should move into the suburbs"  
"I know what you're thinkning Bray, but just becasue you want to be close to you're family isn't a reason to tear me away from mine"  
"Amber, that's not what I'm thinking"  
"I'm sorry Bray, I need to be here, I'm running the city and it's easier if we're living here, Iz has people working to make it better suited"  
"I know" Bray nodded and got up  
"Where are you going?"  
"I feel like getting some food" He said as he left Amber slumped down feeling horrible though she didn't know why  
  
Bray walked into the cafe and saw Danni sitting talking to Patsy and Megan. He almost didn't recognise her, her dark hair was longer and streaked blue, for a second he'd thought it was Maggie. "Hello Bray" Danni said cheerfuly as she saw him walk in  
"Welcome back Danni" Bray said a bit unsurely he noticed Danni was pregant about then   
"I had to leave, the insitute was in danger, He'll come find me if he lived"  
Bray nodded as he picked up and apple.  
"Things are really good around here, good food, Izabel has a great system going"  
"Things are slowly improving"  
  
Skye walked into the mall carring a young baby who was howling away at her. Izabel saw her looking akward trying to get the baby to shutup and laughed, she walked over and took the baby off her and it started to gurgle happily. Skye smiled "Glad she likes you"  
"Why?"  
"Her mother turned up at the hospital, she didn't know the father and she died in child birth" Izabel looked at the tiny infant in her arms  
"You want me to adopt her"  
"I know you and megan could never" A smile spread over Izabels face   
"I was planning on asking you about this kind of thing" Izabel said happly"  
"I think she'll have good parents" Skye said smiling at her sister.  
  
Trudy sat in her room staring at the wall, why was she back at the mall, was it really where she belonged she looked down at Brady gurgling in her crib "It mightn't be the best place for me but it has to be the best place for you and I'm not leaving you behind" Brady smiled at her mum "It'll be nice, there seem to alot of babys around, so you'll have lots of friends, and most of them are family, your cousin Max and Ambers baby, still I just don't know how I'll fit in here Brady so much has changed since I left, I've changed, and so had everyone else.  
  
Amber looked at Danni holding her baby in her arms  
"Do you think he'll ever come and meet his son" Amber asked  
"I hope so" Danni said  
"He's not far off" Danni looked up and saw Hope in the doorway smiling "So what's his name?" She asked walking in  
"I don't know yet" Danni laughed smiling at her baby boy  
"I'll go" Amber said and she quietly left Danni and Hope to catch up on things.  
  
Maggie walked into the mall after a long day at the hospital and could hear nothing but babys screaming at the top of their lungs. she looked around and saw everyone looking very angry "Once one of them starts they all do" Jack said grumpily  
"How many are there?" Maggie asked covering her ears  
"Too many" Hope said laughing as she walked over "Hello Maggie"  
"Hope?" Maggie looked shocked  
"The on and only"  
"What are you doing here"  
"The institute got attacked, Danni told me there'd be a place for me here"  
"Does Ellie know?"  
"Yea, but she's not to happy to see me, after I kicked her out all those years ago"  
Maggie smiled   
  
Bray looked at Amber "How long"  
"Not long now"  
"I thought it would be sooner than Danni"  
"I think her's was a little early and mine will be a bit late" Amber said  
"What we call them?"  
"If it's a girl I want to call her Jessica"  
"Why?"  
"My mother's name"  
"Oh"  
"If it's a boy you can name them"  
"Frank"  
"Father?"  
"Grandad, he was a amazing man, died when I was fairly young but I always admired him"  
  
"Robert, Brady, Crystal, little no name, there are far to many babys around here" Jack said   
"How about we move out of the mall?" Ellie asked  
"What do you mean?"  
"The citys safe, we could get a nice house in the suburbs, like Brays sister did"  
"Yea that sounds good, no more noise"  
Ellie laughed at him "So we'll move out  
Jack nodded  
  
Skye and Mark sat in the hospitals staff room chatting  
"Seems the citys running smoothly, everyone is happy"  
"Jarad came back this morning"  
"Really?"  
"He moved in to suburbs with Danni"  
"Seems most people are"  
"I think everyone except the main royal family are, the mall is going to converted into some sort of castle according to Izabel"  
"Funny, power and chaos seems to have died now"  
"Iz is sending more armies out now, she reckons the country will be untied once again in the near futre"  
"I think it will do only good"  
"I'm going to miss the extra company around the mall though"  
"Who's left?"  
"Four of the royalties and their familys"  
"Me you Iz and Amber"  
"Yea, everyone esle has moved out, most are living in the suburbs"  
"Where did Tai-San go?"  
"I think she left the city, we seemed to have slowly lost people and never noticed"  
"Still, it's safe for us all, and I think we'll always be friends"  
  
Amber looked at Bray and smiled "We have a little baby girl"  
"My little Jessica" Bray said tenderly looking down at his child  
Amber looked up as Maggie walked in  
"The peace bearer, the bringer of the next futre, born at the end of the last"  
Amber looked at Maggie curiously "It a profit, a wise man once told me during my training"  
"Born under the moon at full, a night of stillness and peace" Mark said "It was Johnothan Hammel, I worked under him for awhile just after chaos struck, he was my mentor until he finally succumed to the virus"  
Amber looked out the window in her room at the full moon then down at her child "You where just waiting for the full moon so you could bring around the next futre weren't you"  
  
THE END  



End file.
